Dark Shadows
by icestar123
Summary: Naru's company Shibuya Physic Research has expanded to become an international paranormal agency. All the members were proud of him as they congratulated him. However, the next day after he made the announcement, he mysteriously disappeared, leaving the SPR members to care for the place in his absence. What will happen then? Full Summary in first chapter. Rated K for now.XNaru
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary:

Naru's company, Shibuya Physic Research has expanded to become an international paranormal investigation agency. All the members of the SPR were proud of his accomplishment and they congratulated him. However, the next day after he made the announcement, he mysteriously disappeared, leaving the members to care for the team. 3 years passed and still no Naru and his return. A dark force had began to overshadow Tokyo. The members grew increasingly worried as they wondered where their boss is. Will Naru ever return or will Tokyo and the beyond be doomed of the dark force?

**Enjoy the story! As a story writer, I hope you will like it. This is my first Ghost Hunt story after all. :P**

**Icestar123**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**July 10**

**Case #1: Creepy Halls **

**Day 1 **

It was at 5am where Naru arrived at his office, followed closely by Lin for which he had probably guessed his bodyguard was thinking of something due to his face in a thinking expression. Naru sighed as pulled out his key that kept his office secured and opened the door, walking casually inside. Turning on the lights, he headed for his office and sat down on his office chair, putting his laptop down on the desk with a soft thud. There, he turned it on and waited patiently for it to fire up.

Footsteps from Lin's could be heard from where Naru was, making the young boy guess that he was preparing something for the both of them. However, he knew Lin well enough that he would just organize and clean a few things before retreating to his own office and do his work. He was right. He heard the door slam shut from where he was for which he knew Lin had retreated to his own office.

Sighing and shifting a bit more comfortably in his seat, he checked the mail in his laptop to find that there were three new unread mails in his inbox. Both surprised and curious at the same time, he checked the first one to find that it came from the International World Association. Opening the mail, he read the mail and had a shocked expression on his face but quickly turned into an expressionless face. The leader had asked him if he have his paranormal investigation company to become international since it was so well known to investigate any paranormal activity. To be frank, he didn't expect the International World Association to have caught an eye on his team.

Wanting to discuss with Lin, he called out using his dull voice.

"Lin." Was all he said. The sound of the door opening came and pair of footsteps were heard. It wasn't long before he saw Lin at his front door.

"Yes, Kazuya?" His bodyguard asked him.

"Look." Again, was all Naru said. He saw his bodyguard walk behind him and peered over his shoulder at the mail he opened up. He saw the shocked expression his bodyguard's face as well but was quickly changed back to a expressionless face. He waited patiently for him to say something, knowing that he was trying to decide and think what to say to him.

"Are you planning on going international?" Lin finally asked.

"No." Naru replied, frowning slightly.

"They have requested it. Maybe you should reconsider." Lin told him.

Naru sighed as he shifted a bit uncomfortably in his seat."I'll think about it. Besides, going international would mean more work and more stress for me. You know I won't like it. It would also mean it'll attract more attention."

"True. Still, I'll rather have you to reconsider. I'm sure everyone in the SPR would like to have a world-wide travel, especially Mai. You can see how excited she can be whenever if comes to travel." Lin pointed out directly. Naru just kept silent and waved his hand away for dismissal. He needed time to think about it. Right now, it was too soon to make his decision up right now. This was big and it needed him time to think things through. Sighing, he checked the other two mails to find that they were simply just advertisement. He quickly deleted them and went to work on some paperwork

Around noontime, a phone call rang from where he was. As usual, he said,"Mai, phone." Before he continued working on his paperwork. However, he decided to eavesdrop on the conversation outside.

"Hello, this Mai Taiyama speaking, and this is Shibuya Physic Research. How may I help you?" He heard Mai spoke. Due to Naru's sensitive hearing, he can heard the voice on the other line well.

"Oh, hello. Is Mr. Shibuya in his office?" The voice answered.

"Oh, yes he is. You must make an appointment in order to meet him. Shall I take your name and the time you are available to come?"

"Yes, yes. My name is Hanaka Ishino. Is 3pm this afternoon a good time?"

"Yes, that sounds great. I shall see you then, Ms. Ishino. Bye!" Then, Mai hang up her call. Naru sighed as he leaned back on his chair, knowing that he might need to deal with another case regarding what is happening in Tokyo or around it. He got up and closed the door in his office so he can have more private time to himself. He needed to think about the request from the leader of the International World Association over before the client comes to his office to meet him. This mail was sent to him was way too important to let it slip by. Opening up the mail that was sent to him very early in the morning, he read through it over and over again, his mind plundering on what he should do and if he should accept this request.

The three hours passed quickly and it wasn't long before he heard a knock on is door as well as Mai's voice over his door,"Naru, costumer." Getting up from his seat, he walked to his door, opened it and walked out, followed closely by Lin where he took his usual seat. Before him was a woman in her mid-50's. She wore a pink thin jacket with a light green shirt inside. Her black skirt went to her knees and black high heels to match. Naru folded his arms as he watched the woman steadily from his seat, hoping she'll speak first.

Eventually, the woman spoke,"You must be Mr. Shibuya."

"Yes. Why have you come to me at this time of the day? You must have business with me, correct?" Naru asked, his voice into business.

"Yes. You see, there have been strange knocking and wailing sounds coming from my house just recently. My husband as well has been acting very strange lately as well." The woman replied.

"First, I'll like to know your name before we get down to it." Naru said calmly, his eyes still on the woman.

"Hanaka Ishino." She replied.

"Mrs. Ishino, please tell me the strange happenings that happened in your house. Leave nothing out." Naru said, making his words firm.

"Of course. It all started a month ago where I brought this house that looked fairly new and comfortable to live in. Me and my husband found that this house was pretty comfortable to stay so we bought it and moved in. Once we did, however, strange happenings started to occur. Creaking sounds, the sounds of knocking and sometimes at the middle of the night, I can hear wailings coming from the basement as well. It gave me the chills. And just 2 weeks ago, my husband began saying weird things like about the Bible or about how some things are not as they seemed should be. At first, I brushed it off but it began to grew more violent than ever. So, I couldn't take it anymore. That is when I was heard that you investigate the paranormal. So, I came to seek your help and drive out whatever is lurking inside my house." She finished.

Naru made his decision. This issue wasn't to be taken lightly with. He said,"Where do you live?"

"A little off from Tokyo, in a town called Namusi in a huge house in Chisu Street." Hanaka replied.

"Reserve three rooms minimum to sleep in and a room to set up the equipment. We shall arrive tomorrow. Mai shall escort you out." Naru said, getting up and inclining his head, he walked back to his office, closing the door behind him. Sitting down, he began to look up on Namusi, where he can get a bit of information of the place as well where he knew Lin will drive them there. He knew Mai would call everyone to come to work on the case. It was quite obvious. He'll have to consider about the request later.

**Day 2 **

Naru sat on his seat on the sofa and waited for everyone to arrive. Well, wait for Mai and Yasuhara to arrive that is. The others, Ayako, the Monk and Father John would be there later as well as Masako. Lin was sitting on his usual spot, typing away on his laptop. He had accepted the case and was still a bit disturbed by the request given by International World Association. He knew he would have to reply soon enough. He sighed when he heard the door open. Naru snapped out of his thoughts and focused on the door, finding Mai and Yasuhara to be standing before them, their smiles on as they were talking about something.

"...And than this kid in our school, he was asking such stupid questions! Don't you think it's funny and weird in the aspect?" Mai giggled.

"I suppose, hehe." Yasuhara laughed a bit.

"If you are done talking, let's get moving. Time's wasting." Naru said to break their conversation as he got up from his seat and walked out where the van is, followed by Lin then by Mai and Yasuhara. Seating himself in the front, he closed the door as he saw Lin go into the driver's seat. Then, they began driving to Namusi. It was a three hour drive to the town and it would be long and uncomfortable. He heard Mai and Yasuhara had began the conversation again. Naru decided to drone out since he still was thinking about the request.

The car screeched to a stop where the house stood. Naru got out of the car followed by Lin then Mai and Yasuhara. He saw Mai gasp as she said,"Oh, my gosh! It's such a nice place here! It would be hard to believe that something is haunting here."

"Mai, this is an investigation. I expect you to treat this to be serious." Naru said, a hint of annoyance in his tone before continuing to walk. He heard Mai huff before following after. Soon, they arrived at the doorway where a woman in her mid-twenties greeted them at the door.

"Hello. You must be Shibuya Physic Research. Mistress Ischino has been expecting you." The woman said, giving a bow. Naru bowed his head in return for respect."Please follow me." The group then followed inside and they arrived at the living room where Hanaka Ishino was on her seat along with her husband. Naru saw that the couple must have been living alone and probably have either their children living on their own or no children at all. As they got seated, Hanaka's husband, spoke.

"Hmph, who are those rotten people here? How dare they decide to investigate this home! There is nothing to see or feel. They are nothing but a waste of time!"

"Honey, they are Shibuya Physic Research. They are professionals. I don't like you treating them like they are nothing." Hanaka said in a calm tone.

"I don't want them here. I demand that you get them out of my sight at once." The man said before he got up and walked away, disappearing into the hallways.

"I'm sorry, but my husband has been like that for awhile already. Excuse his rudeness." Hanaka apologized.

"Can you tell me what your husband's name is?" Naru asked.

"Tanaka Ishino. He is a rich man owning a business in the electricity company in his early days. Now, he retired and passed it down to our eldest son, Basku." Hanaka replied.

"I see." Naru closed his eyes, his face in thought.

"Oh, silly me. What am I thinking? I must show you to your rooms and where to put the equipment in. Follow me." Hanaka said as she got up from her seat and began heading for the stairs. Everyone that was with Naru followed his lead as they headed upstairs. Hanaka led them towards a door to the right. She opened the door and inside was a clean room with tables around and chairs around.

"Here you are. This is where you will put your equipment is. Your rooms are quite close, just down the hallway to your right. There are three rooms specifically there as well as a washroom and shower in each room. If you need anything, just call me and I'll come." Hanaka said before bowing her head and taking her leave.

Turning towards the three, he said,"Yasuhara and Lin, bring the equipment. Mai and I will set up the room for base." Everyone nodded and the two boys headed to the van to get the equipment. Naru had walked into the room where base was and began set the tables up so it would be in the right position. In the corner of his eye, he saw Mai busying herself on getting the chairs in the right place. It wasn't long before Lin followed by Yasuhara brought the equipment in. Naru took the opportunity to begin putting the things in place, plugging them in and connecting them to the right cords. Mai helped place them in the proper places.

It took about half an hour before the base was set up. Naru then instructed Mai and Yasuhara to set the cameras and microphones up to the assigned destinations. Putting on a speaker, he told Mai to head to the living room first. He saw Mai adjust the camera on screen #1 as well as the microphone.

"Is it good, Naru?" Mai asked over the speaker.

"A little more up." Naru replied. The camera was adjusted that way."Okay, good. Head to Mr. Ishino's room next." So, it went like that until another hour later. When they came back, he told Yasuhara to take down temperatures. He knew it would be a long day for work.

"Mai, tea." He said in a dull tone. Mai left without another word. Naru sighed as he now had private time to think about the request again. He can tell Lin was watching him again. Getting his black book, he began writing things down about what happened in the case thus far. So far, there were no leads to it. He'll need more information in order to get a grip on what is going on here and how there were these hauntings happening.

"I can tell you are still thinking about the request the International World Association has sent you. Made up your mind yet?" Lin asked, breaking the silence.

"No." Naru answered simply.

"Take your time. I can ask the others' opinions if you need it." Lin suggested.

"It's fine. I want to make this decision for myself." Naru said firmly. He hated to have people to butt into his business.

"Fine." Lin said and there was silence again. Naru relaxed a bit as he walked towards where he placed his laptop and began typing on it, taking down on what his thoughts were on the case. After awhile of taking things down, he heard the door opened. Naru looked up and saw Ayako, the Monk and Father John walk in, followed by Masako. They were somehow in the middle of an argument. Naru wanted to roll his eyes at that but didn't. Instead, he spoke.

"If you are done with the arguments, I would appreciate if all of you go around the house to see if you can feel anything. Ms. Hara and John will go together to investigate upstairs. Ms. Mazasuki and Takigawa will investigate downstairs." Naru said in an annoyed tone.

"Yes, boss." They all said and left. It wasn't long before Mai entered inside, placing the tea cup on his table. He took his cup and took a sip, sighing a bit.

"Um, Naru?" Mai asked him. Naru kept silent as he continued sipping, now watching Mai."Well, I just had this dream where a young girl about 13 years old got stabbed in the heart by a knife. I don't remember where it was though."

Putting the tea cup down, he asked,"Do you recognize if it happened in this house?"

"Yeah, it was in this house for sure just I don't know where it happened." Mai told him."All I remember is that a man with a hat used a knife and plunge into the girl's heart. I tried stopping him but I can't."

"I see." Naru had his hand on his chin, thinking, then turning to Lin, he said,"Go to the locals and asked about if there was a murder that happened in this house about a girl being stabbed in the heart by a knife."

"On it." Lin replied as he left the room. Naru sighed as he got up and headed towards the monitors and began to listen in to see if he can get any abnormal sounds or things happening. So far no. Leaning back on his chair, he saw Mai sitting on the couch and dozing off. Naru let her be since he knew she would have the ability to get dreams that related to the case. Sitting back, he just watched the monitors, his mind somewhere else.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Dear Readers,

I hope you like what is progressing so far. I decided to start the story with a case but it had relation to what would happen in the later chapters. Naru now has to decide whether or not to accept this request to have his company to go international. It was the biggest decision he ever has. The next chapter would still be in Naru's perspective.

I'll see you all in the next chapter but please Review and Comment. I'll like to hear from those readers out there!

Icestar123


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**July**

**Case#1: Creepy Halls 2**

**Day 2 (continued) **

Naru saw Mai a few hours later woke up from her slumber but she didn't say anything. In fact, she looked quite upset for some reason. Naru couldn't put to tell what went wrong with her in her dreams but didn't push it and continued working. He knew well that if he did, she'll probably won't tell anything on that. It would stupid if he said something wrong though. Naru turned back on the monitors and listened through the sound, only to find there were only some knocking sounds and sounds of groaning. Nothing very special.

Two hours passed and everyone came back with nothing special to report. Lin had came back saying the locals won't talk to him for odd reasons. Naru found it strange that they wouldn't talk to Lin for whatever reason. So, instead, he sent Yasuhara to find the information instead, saying he doesn't need to stay to eat dinner or overnight that night. Yasu had agreed and left, probably heading Tokyo to get the information. It was quite far but he knew he'll handle it.

Then, it was time for dinner. Everyone went to the dining hall to eat, Naru and Lin to arrive there first. Sitting down on his seat, he waited for everyone to come and have a seat. Eventually they did come. Monk first, followed by Ayako, Masako, Mai and John. Everyone gave a nod and began eating but Naru had his suspicions on Mr. Ishino. He looked calm. Earlier, he was shouting about them being here to just ruin and create chaos. He was beginning to suspect that Mr. Ishino might be the culprit. He still needed to investigate more though.

After dinner, Naru and the others retreated to base where he told everyone to go to sleep and meet back in base the next day. Naru still needed some private time to think about the request, unable to shake it off without a nice spanning time to think of it. Lin had stayed but he can tell his bodyguard was probably allowing him some space to think it over, for which he was glad. Sighing, he laid on the sofa, thinking about the mail in his computer over and over again, unable to make the right decision still.

He heard a knock on the door. Naru looked up and saw Lin walked over towards the door, opening saying,"Yes, may I help you?"

"Is Mr. Shibuya still present?" Came a voice of a girl, probably the maid.

"Yes. Do you have business with him?" Lin asked.

"Yes, I want to tell him something that might be crucial to the case." The maid answered.

"Come in." Lin replied and opened the door wider. The maid walked inside giving a bow and murmur of apologies of disturbing him in this late hour. Naru simply kept silent and gestured her to sit down. She sat down as obliged.

"You said that there was something that might be crucial to this case, correct?" Naru inquired.

"Yes. I so happened to be the maid for the previous family. However, the previous family's record wasn't recorded in the histories of the house." The maid told him.

"Tell me about what is so crucial about this previous family." Naru said, leaning forward now and having his hands folded, his attention onto her.

"Well, it's just that there was a boy about 17 years old that really loves to used this thing called a Ouija Board to call out spirits. The moment he used this Ouija Board, he died less than 3 months later. Doctors said that there were scratches and deep cuts on the boy's body when he died. His name was Taka Zeba."

"Interesting. A young teenage boy playing a Ouija board and died from it 3 months after. I appreciate the information. You may leave now." Naru nodded. The woman inclined her head in returned and left the room. Naru pulled out his notebook and wrote down the things he found out thus far. This would be an interesting case.

**Day 3 **

Naru woke up in the bedroom, blinking slightly from the light in the room. Sitting up, he went to the bathroom to change into his clothes. Once he did, he realized Lin was already awake. Knowing probably that the bodyguard had headed to base, he walked out, fully dressed and went to base. As thought, Lin was already there, checking the monitors and any unnatural events that possibly happened last night.

"Kazuya, come here and listen to this." Lin said, using his name. Naru came over and put on the headphones and listened, hearing the sounds of knocking and wailing sounds in the basement where camera 6 was. Not to mention, he caught a figure in the camera for a second before vanishing.

"Playback second by second." Naru told him. Lin did as he was told."Stop." The playback stopped where the figure was and Naru took a closer look at who it was. From the image, it looked like a figure of a woman. He stared at it, trying to take in the image of the figure. She looked as though sleeping since her eyes were closed but from what he can tell, it only gave a flash of the ghost woman, which was interesting for Naru to see. He'll have to keep note on that.

Walking away from the monitors and heading towards the sofa where his black book was, he picked it up and opened it, and began writing the ghost woman that looked as though sleeping. As he did so, he heard the others come in. Naru didn't look up from what he was writing as he continued, saying,"Mai, Ms. Mazasuki, do a temperature rundown. John would perform an exorcism in the basement with Ms. Hara accompanying him. Takigawa will guard base. Me and Lin will continue with the investigation."

"Right." John said with a nod and he and Masako left.

"Okay." Mai nodded and she and Ayako left for another temperature rundown. Naru placed his black book down on the table and got up and walked towards the door, leaving to investigate further in with the house. Lin followed after him. So, they first left to investigate Mr. Ishino's room. Entering in, they felt the room temperature had suddenly dropped lower all because of them entering in. Naru was intrigued by this but nonetheless, he looked around for any source that possibly might have triggered this room to have the sudden drop of temperature.

Looking at Lin, he can tell his bodyguard was more alert than ever, knowing the presence could possibly be appearing around them anytime soon. He sighed quietly as he said,"Let's go and investigate other places."

"Yes." Lin nodded and the both of them strolled out, heading towards the study room next. After that sudden drop of temperature, there were no other unnatural activities going on, so the two of them headed back to base. When they entered in, they saw everyone else was there and Mai was on the sofa, her face pale and probably unconscious. Worry flooded him like a wave but he kept his face straight face on as he walked over towards her and checked up on her.

Knowing she was still alive, he asked,"What happened to her?"

"One of the spirits attacked her." It was Ayako that answered,"I used the nine cuts to save her. Once I did, she was already knocked out, unconscious. I have to drag her back in order to have her safe and sound. It was luck that Father John and Masako was there to help be bring her back."

"I see." Naru nodded. He took his notebook again and began writing down the new discoveries they made, including the part where Mai was knocked out by a spirit. All the events were interesting so he would have to all keep in mind. It was good enough to know about them. Then, he heard Hanaka to call them down for lunch. Everyone headed to eat, relieved to have something to eat at last. Once the lunch was done though, they all headed back to base and it was the Monk that spoke first upon entering.

"Naru? I just noticed when you entered Mr. Ischino's room, the temperature suddenly dropped 5 degrees." The Monk pointed out.

"Yes, I felt it as well." Naru replied, not surprised at all.

"Could there be another spirit inside there?" Father John asked.

"It could be but we are still investigating." Naru said, not looking up from his notebook. His hands still moved, writing down the events still so he can keep them in mind. Naru was still trying to think what else to have the others do. Knowing then, he turned towards them.

"Takigawa, do an exorcism in Mr. Ishino's room. Ms. Hara, go around the house to see if you can sense more spirits around. Ms. Mazasuki will accompany you. John, I want you to perform an exorcism in the hallways." Everyone nodded and went to do their duty. At the same time, Yasuhara entered in, holding a huge stack of papers in hand.

"I have the information you need about the murder of the girl and about the history of the house. It's all right here." As he put the pile of papers before Naru.

"Would you tell me what you found out?" Naru asked as he began skimming through the papers that was brought before him.

"Will do." Yasuhara nodded."From what I gathered, there were a huge line of murders that constantly happened in this house. It all started back in 1800's where a young male named Kiru Shaki was murdered in the age of 15. Not long after, when the Kala family moved in, three of their teenage sons were murdered as well. Then, ten years after when the place was re-built, the Hiro family moved in and their daughter was murdered. Then, the Osakas entire family was murdered. Then, now, this girl of 13 years old was murdered here as well. Her family was the Jiro family. The girl was named Nuka Jiro. That is all I gotten so far."

"I see." Naru said, his hand on his chin."So a series of murders happening in this house, I presume that the children killed were in teen years?"

"Yeah." Yasuhara nodded.

"I want you to look more into the history behind this house. See if you can find anything other than just the murders. Check if there was any chance that a woman had died here. Also, look into the families you mentioned see if they used the Ouija board to summon spirits as well." Naru told Yasuhara.

"Alright." Nodding, the boy left base. Naru looked at Mai, still half worried about her. He never worried about others before but now, with Mai, he worried and he couldn't put to tell as the reason why that would be. It could perhaps because it was from his past or perhaps because he had feelings for her. He didn't know but he wanted to stay here and make sure she was safe. That was all he worried about right now. Her being safe. Naru continued writing in his notebook, taking note about every detail about what Yasu has told him. All of them posed as interesting.

Few hours passed and Naru saw Mai had stirred in her sleep, her eyes fluttering and the sign of her waking up. Naru looked up at her then, wondering what her reaction would be. When she opened her eyes fully, she saw a serious expression her face as she sat up and looked at Naru. He calmly looked her back, wondering what the face would meant. he was curious after all.

"Naru, I just had another dream." Mai said. Naru kept silent as he was now giving his full attention to her."In my dream, I saw a young boy calling his mother. The mother never came to him but only stood there and that dark figure killed the mother. I saw also the father had tried to stop the man but was only killed by the same dark figure. The boy all he did was cry and he was taken away, and got drowned in the river. It felt so bad to see that entire family killed." Mai held herself together then, her serious expression now gone.

"Not very useful." His voice sounded dull again.

"How can it not?" Mai's eyes widen at him.

"We knew already that an entire family was murdered. Yasuhara had told me the info already." Naru replied, looking back at his notebook and writing about Mai's dream.

"I know it is important and useful. I just do, deep inside my heart." Mai said firmly. Naru gave a look at Mai before sighing.

"I believe you." Naru said simply before continued writing. He heard Mai sigh. He knew the others were still doing their tasks that he assigned them to do. It was pretty dull though. The spirits aren't being active in part. He wondered soon if they would be. He sighed and shook his head, shifting a bit more in comfortable position as he awaited for results.

"Um, Naru?" Mai said quietly now. Again, Naru kept quiet for her to on. "Can you...astro-project?"

"No. Why?" Naru asked, looking at Mai now. He had a feeling she was telling him something that was a secret hidden for so long without anyone in the SPR knowing beside Lin of course.

"It's nothing. I'm just curious, is all." Mai said with a smile then but Naru still had his suspicions on. He didn't push it though. Sighing, he just looked back at his notebook and continued writing, hearing the others come back.

"We exorcise them but it wouldn't work." The Monk said.

"I sensed many spirits around." Masako spoke next.

"I tried exorcising the spirit in the hallway but didn't work either." John replied.

"It seems as though this would get more violent after this." Naru said mostly to himself.

"It seems that way." John said in a concerned voice.

"Everyone would keep alert at all times." Naru said in a strict voice.

"Yes, Naru." Everyone said in unison. Sighing, Naru continued writing in his notebook. Dinner came then and everyone had their fill. Once they were finished though, the entire SPR team, even Naru heard a high-pitched scream coming from the kitchen for which everyone hurried to there. Naru was the one that was wondering the most of what is going on. They arrived at the kitchen to see pots and pans all lying on the floor, and bloodied writing written on the wall above the sink. Naru was surprised by it yet interested at the same time. So, he asked the woman, apparently the maid in the house.

"What happened here?"

"I-I came in here and the moment I walked in, pots and pans began flying towards me. I just barely dodged all the attacks. Not only that, I saw with my own eyes the bloodied writing being written on its own." The maid answered. Naru had his hand on his chin as he thought this over. Who would be controlling the spirits in this house? He needed to know.

"I see. John, I want you to exorcise this place as well. Takigawa would be there to accompany you. The rest us would head back to base to discuss matters." Naru said before turning and heading back to base. Everyone who wasn't doing the exorcism followed after Naru.

Back at the base, Naru was seated on the sofa with the others, Ayako, Masako, Lin and Mai and later Yasuhara gathered around him. The boy had told him about what he found out and told him that all the previous families used Ouija boards to play and died as a result. Also, he couldn't find any other families that related to a woman. Naru had nodded on that. Stll, Naru had his notebook in his hand and he was writing down the events that happened just recently, probably guessing that the ghosts don't want them here. He was unsure though, since things are happening way too quickly.

"Who do you think would be behind this?" Ayako asked quietly.

"According to our investigation, there are many spirits present in this house, which is possible that someone is behind this to control them. With them bonded, they were forced to do their bidding and caused this house to be always disturbed by them. My guess is that whoever controls them want us gone, nothing more. Also, according to Yasuhara, the boys and girls that died her used Ouija boards and died as a result. A bigger tragedy is one of the families was wiped out. The interesting thing is the girl that was stabbed didn't use a Ouija board." Naru explained, closing his notebook as he was finished writing.

"But who would do such a thing?" Mai asked in a shaky tone.

"It could be Mr. Ishino." Masako said.

"It's starting sounding more and more like it." Ayako agreed.

"Perhaps it is him then." Yasu chimed in agreement.

"I wouldn't be so sure on that." Mai frowned, disturbed even more. It made Naru even more worried of what her thoughts were.

"Why would you say that it could not been Mr. Ishino?" Naru asked Mai.

"I can't really describe it but," Mai said,"But I know he won't be the one. I mean, even if he looked like he is, he isn't and he is just used as a bait, I just know it!"

"Mai, why are you helping Mr. Ishino when it is obvious he is the real culprit behind this case?" Ayako frowned.

"He isn't the real culprit, I just know it! Please, Naru, just believe me that I am right!" Mai said in a pleading tone.

"If Mai says it wasn't him, I would believe her." Naru affirmed. Everyone had shocked faces, except for Lin. Naru then said,"Your work here is done. You can retreat to your rooms to rest. We shall continue the investigation tomorrow. When John and Takigawa is done, I'll pass down the same message." Then Naru walked towards the monitors and began checking over the cameras. He heard everyone left just when John and the Monk came in, confused by the sudden leave. Naru turned towards them for an answer.

"I think John had exorcised that spirit inside the kitchen but he wasn't exactly sure." the Monk told him.

"Yeah, it felt like it left but I still wasn't sure if it was going to come back or not." John said as well.

Naru nodded and then said,"Very well. You are free to retreat to your rooms to rest. We will continue the investigation tomorrow." He saw the Monk and John nodded and they left base. Naru sighed and leaned back on his chair, suddenly feeling very tired.

"Maybe you should rest, Kazuya." Lin said in concern.

"I'm fine, Lin." Naru said.

"Your still thinking over about the request." It wasn't a question.

"I am starting to think that I should accept it." Naru sighed in exasperation.

"It sounds wise." Lin said his thoughts. Naru simply nodded and continued examining the monitors. Another long day was done. The case though, still was far from over.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Dear Readers,

Another chapter up and Naru is still stressed about both the case and of the request. Again, I'll love it I have everyone's opinions on what they think about this story thus far. It's my first try on Ghost Hunt and I think I am doing fine in Naru's perspective. The next chapter would involve in Mai's and Naru's perspective, so a mix. It would start of Mai then to Naru. Review and comment please and I will see you all in the next chapter!

Icestar123


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**July**

**Case#1: Creepy Halls 3**

**Day 4 (Mai's POV)**

Mai sat down on the sofa, yawning and stretching out her stiff arms. The case they were working on now was getting more and more interesting and Naru seemed to be looking at Mai a whole lot more than she had expected. She wondered what her boss's thoughts were and what made him to be that way. Nevertheless, she wouldn't need to worry on that at the moment. More importantly, she wanted to finish the case once and for all. She made a quick glance at Naru to see what he was doing. He was on the monitors looking over last night's activity to see if any strange things occur.

"Mai, come here and see if you can recognize this figure." Naru said in his monotone voice. Mai got up from her seat and shifted, before walking over to Naru and peering over he shoulders to give a look at the figure. The figure at a evil grin on its face. The figure was a woman and she looked as though she was planning on something and wanting everyone in the world to know about it. She blinked two times before she felt something click in the back of her mind. She now remembered who she was.

"She's the woman that was killed in my dreams!" Mai exclaimed. Naru had his hand on his chin.

"Interesting. So, she appeared here last night." Naru said, a hint of interest in his tone.

"It would seem that way." Mai shrugged. Naru just nodded when Masako, followed by Ayako, John and Monk walked in, Ayako and Monk in chatter of something. It sounded like they were in the middle of an argument. Masako looked uneasy and disturbed while John felt uncomfortable. Mai raised a brow in amusement as she watched, wondering what Naru would do with this chatter.

"Idiot! You could have said hello instead of scaring me off in the hallway!" Ayako glared at Monk.

"And how would I know if you were just around the corner? It is you that is wrong, not me, you old woman!" Monk shot back. He got slapped in the head for calling Ayako, 'old woman.'

"Don't you dare call me that ever again, bubblehead!" Ayako shouted and with a huff, she sat next to Masako, across from John and Monk. Mai sighed and shook her head, not surprised by the continued arguments of the two of them. it sounded so typical to hear about it. Deciding to seat herself, she sat with Monk and John, across from Masako and Ayako. Eventually, Naru sat down as well, sitting in an empty chair away from them. Everyone stared at him wondering what he was going to say.

"I think I might have found who is the culprit behind this though she is dead." Naru finally announced.

"Well, who is it? Don't keep us waiting." Monk said, crossing his arms.

"A woman figure that had a dark aura from last night." Naru replied,"We don't know much about her, but if Yasuhara is able to get the info in time, we will be able to get the necessary information we need to exorcise her or make her spirit cleaned."

"Something tells me that woman is not the only dark aura we need to deal with." Mai said, causing everyone to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Ayako asked.

"I mean, like in my dream where the entire family was killed by the dark figure. I have a feeling that we might encounter the entire family and possibly the killer. It's just my guess." Mai shrugged. Naru again, had his hand on his chin.

"Could what Mai said is true, Naru?" John asked.

"It is a possibility for which we cannot deny." Naru said then picked up his black book and opened and began writing something on it."In the meantime, I want Masako and Takigawa to ask around the locals about this family that was killed in Mai's dreams. Ms. Mazasuki and John will be going around the house for any signs of paranormal activity. If there are, do an exorcism there. I want nothing to be left out."

"Yes, Naru." Everyone said in unison as they left to do their tasks.

"Wait, Naru, what about me?" Mai asked, frowning.

"Tea." Was all Naru said. Mai sighed and got up and left the room to head to the kitchen. When she entered inside the kitchen though, she noticed Hanaka to be around. Smiling she turned her head to her.

"Oh, hey Hanaka. I didn't see you there." Mai greeted.

"Mai. What are you doing here in the kitchen?" Hanaka asked as she worked.

"I'm here to make tea for my boss." Mai replied as she began preparing the kettle to boil. As she waited, she watched how Hanaka cut the food in such clean cuts. She can never do that since it was the toughest thing she ever thought to do and not to mention she isn't the best cutter in the world either. Hearing the whistle of the kettle, she grabbed it and began pouring the tea into the cup. Once she was done, she headed back to base. It took awhile but eventually got back without any events.

Placing the tea down in front of Naru, she said,"Here you go."

"Mai." Naru said,"Sleep."

"What, Naru? I'm not tired." Mai complained.

"Your dreams are the only thing that would help to finish our case. Now, go sleep." Naru said, looking at her.

Mai began to grow impatient."Naru! I told you! I'm not tired! How many times do I have to repeat myself?!" To her surprise, Naru gently pushed her down on the sofa and went up close to her face until it was inches away from him. The blush on her face came and redden like a cherry as she felt his breath. It sounded so calm."N-Naru?" Was all she said.

"Sleep." Naru commanded as Mai went into unconsciousness.

Mai woke up and saw Naru staring at her. She got up and looked around, realizing all there was darkness surrounding around her. All that was visible was Naru. He held out his hand towards her. Mai smiled lightly as she took it and followed after him. Mai had figured that this was probably not Naru at all, even though he looked like him. She had asked him in her previous dream whether or not he can astro-project. He answered no and that is all she was able to get. She might ask more later.

As she walked with the Naru in her dreams, she noticed the same family as before but they looked happy.

"Naru, where are we?" She asked.

"This is the family where that dark figure killed them. Do you want to know all the information there is?" Naru asked.

"I'm not sure if it's wise. I don't want the Naru in reality to suspect me for knowing all of this." Mai said, uncertain.

"You can tell him you knew by watching your dream. Or you can find out what their names are." Naru suggested.

"I think it'll be better if I find out what their names are but thank you for the suggestion." Mai said, smiling. Naru nodded and Mai turned back to the scene. The boy was running around, laughing in a happy way. The father and mother were smiling very happily as well.

"Yosu, come here dear." Said the mother.

"Yes, mommy!" Came the reply of the boy as he ran towards the mother and into her arms. The hug was quite long before the mother released it and looked at the boy running around happily.

"Oh, Jiko I wish we can do this forever." The mother said dreamily.

"Oppa dear, we are living here so long I'm sure it would happen. We will make sure the Banda family will run for generations." The father replied and the scene stopped and darkness was around again. Mai felt happy for the family and now they know what the names are. The woman to be Oppa, the male to be Jiko and the boy to be Yosu. Smiling, she turned towards Naru.

"Thank you. I would need it." She replied before Naru disappeared, leaving Mai standing in the darkness where then she woke up on the sofa. Again, she saw the Naru in reality to be next to her, sitting and writing on his black book. Mai shifted causing him to look at her.

"What did you dream of?" Naru asked, already into business. Mai had to groan on that. She hated Naru to jump straight into business.

"Well, I dreamed of the same family where they looked really happy. I listened to their conversation and realized that the woman's name was Oppa, the boy's name was Yosu and the father's name was Jiko. They were the Banda family. That is all I got in the dream though." Mai finished.

"Interesting. I suppose your dream had more use than it was possible." Naru said. At the same time, Yasuhara came in with a pile of papers in his hands.

"I think you will find this information useful." Yasuhara said, placing it down before him. Naru nodded and looked over the papers. Mai had peered over his shoulder to look at what he was looking.

"Tell me what you discovered." Naru said.

"Well, the family Mai dreamed about was called the Banda family and it contains a father, mother and a son. Their names were Jiko, Oppa and Yosu. The time of their death and murder is when a man named Hido Isado had sneaked inside the family in the middle of the night and killed the mother in front of the boy and killed the charging father in process. The boy then was pushed into the water by Hido Isado and was drowned. If records serve, Oppa had shouted that she would haunt this place if they dared to kill her son. I am guessing that is the reason why she was still remaining till this day." Yasu finished.

"So, it was planned kill?" Mai asked.

"Yes but I also found out that Hido Isado had been assassinated in the same area. The body was unknown as to where it could be but it rumored that the reason why Hido Isado was killed was because of his bad deeds. It's just rumor though."

"I see. I appreciate the information, Yasuhara. That is all for now." Naru told him, his hand on his chin again. Mai wondered what Naru was thinking about. Mai yawned and waited for the others to finish their investigation.

_Later that day...(Naru's POV)_

Naru walked back to base after dinner with everyone that was working. He was thinking about how to encounter with the woman, Oppa Banda. She sounded really tough to deal with and where he spotted her was in camera 6 again, where the basement was. He might need to reveal them in order to perform a proper exorcism and drive them out. Naru rubbed his temples due to the stress weighing down on him, shaking his head about all this killing him. He needed a break and maybe some relaxing time to think.

Walking into base, he saw Lin to be there already, typical since he had left first saying he needed to do some business. Shifting, he sat down on the sofa and picked up his notebook, and began writing again. At the same time though, he heard Lin speak.

"Kazuya, Mai's in the basement and disappeared." He said. Another flood of worry flowed through him as he walked up towards where the monitors and saw the playback. It showed Mai walking into the camera, looking around then with her eyes widen, he saw her disappear. Naru immediately ran out of base and headed for the basement, Lin right behind his heels. Bursting through the basement, he saw a hole in there, which he didn't know about as he saw Mai dangling there, clinging onto the edge.

"Mai!" Naru called out, his tone both worry and panick. Running towards her and catching her hand in time, he felt Mai's grip tighten onto his hand.

"Naru, that ghost she's gonna pull me down!" Mai said in fright." She dragged me into this hole."

"Don't worry, Lin is here to catch us if I fall." Naru said in assurance. He then began to slowly pull her up. However it didn't take more than a few inches before a huge tug jerked both him and Mai downwards, causing Naru to desperately try to grip onto something. It didn't work though. The moment his entire body got into the hole, he realized then Lin wasn't with him when he ran downstairs to the basement. He had to groan at that. The rush of the wind moved through them as Naru prepared to land on his both feet.

With a huge thud, he saw Mai landed onto the floor but since Naru's hand was still gripped onto Mai, it saved her some damage which was lucky. He sighed when he realized she was knocked unconscious. The impact of the land made Naru to feel a bit throbbed but nonetheless, he put Mai in a distance away from him before he sat down and waited for Lin and the others to come rescue them. At this moment though, he began to look around where he and Mai landed. He noticed that inside was a sewer area. So, they both had landed into a manhole.

Shaking his head, he soon came to notice many bones and skeletons around here. It interested him as he got up, wincing at the sudden shot of pain in his arm, and examined the skeletons there. He realized that all of them were young and probably near development. He noticed them it was probably the bones of the killed boys and girls. A few stood out to him since there were bones that looked older. He had guessed it was one of the two families that were killed since the bones looked like just a few adult bones.

After taking note of this, he saw all the bones either looked scarred or were either have some sort of damage to the bones. He found it all interesting. Sighing, he sat down again, still wincing at his arm pain. He won't be doing that when Mai woke up again. He hate showing weakness to others. He wanted to show saying that he isn't weak and that he wasn't a person to be viewed as to be dealt lightly with.

Two hours passed and still no sign of Lin or the others. Naru sighed as he saw Mai stir in her sleep and her eyes fluttered. Naru turned his attention towards her as he waited. Eventually, she heard her moan as she got up.

"N-Naru?" She blinked at him.

"Looks like your awake. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I just feel stiff. How did you fall down with me? I thought Lin caught you from above." Mai said, her face confused.

"I thought he followed me inside. Apparently he didn't so I fell in with you since you held my hand so tight." Naru replied, keeping his position on the wall.

"You could have let go, you jerk." Mai snorted in annoyance.

"If I did, you will have more of a fall damage than now. It is lucky that I have my hand to support your fall." Naru pointed out. He heard Mai sigh.

"Where are we, Naru? It looks like a sewer place." Mai asked, looking around.

"It is but do you noticed bones to be lying everywhere? From my speculations, the bodies were left here in this sewer and rotten to bones." Naru said as he got up, trying to ignore the pain and on wincing as he walked towards Mai, pointing at the piles of bones everywhere.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Naru. This place is just not safe for the both of us." Mai whimpered as she clenched onto his chest much to his surprise.

"If you remain calm then there is no need to worry. Lin and the others should be here soon." Naru said, staring at Mai, feeling a bit awkward for her to be clenching on her chest though he didn't show his awkwardness.

"O-Okay." Mai nodded but realized she had instinctively clenched onto his chest, she immediately let go, her blush deep on her face."Oh, I'm so sorry, Naru! I didn't mean to do that!" Naru just sighed and went back to the wall to sit down, again trying to ignore the pain on his arm. Mai had somewhat followed and sat down next to him, a bit closer than usual. The silence between the both of them was long but eventually he heard Mai spoke.

"Naru..." She was about to say more when the air around them began to feel colder, causing Naru to narrow his eyes in alertness. He got up and stood in front of Mai.

"Stay behind me at all times." Naru said, his tone commanding. He felt Mai hold onto his hand, probably scared. Naru didn't mind on that as he looked around, waiting. Eventually, a dark figure of the same woman on the camera appeared, the grin still on her face.

"Revenge, revenge." She said, her tone menacing and dark. Again, Naru stared at the dark figure of the woman, apparently her name was Oppa. It wasn't long before many smaller spirits, the teenagers from what he can tell began swirling around them, all laughing evilly like evil teens. He felt Mai's grip tighten considerably as another dark figure appeared next to the Oppa woman, also to be smiling evilly.

"Join us and we'll make you one with us." The other dark figure spoke. He felt Mai whimper from behind. He instinctively squeezed her hand to let her know it would be alright but in his way. He didn't want Mai to worry so much. Luck though, came through their door. At that moment, he heard voices up.

"Mai, Naru are you there?" Was Lin's voice.

"We are here but we need some help dealing with these spirits." Naru replied. The Oppa spirit and the other dark spirit had their aura darken considerably as they probably don't like being interrupted.

"Join us." The Oppa spirit said again. More of the smaller spirits swirled around them more, still laughing evilly. A few had grabbed him and Mai by the arms and began lifting them up, Naru still had his eyes on the dark woman and the other dark figure.

"Naru, Mai!" Came Lin's voice again as they heard the whistling of his voice. His shiki came immediately and attacked the smaller dark spirits that caught them, eventually bring both him and Mai down. Naru wasted no time. He began bring Mai to Lin's side, running towards him. A few dark spirits tried to stop them but was stopped by Lin's shiki. They eventually arrived at Lin's side as they saw the dark woman and the dark figure had tried to begin destroying Lin's shiki. It was shocking but Naru had already began sending Mai to get out of here. What's important now is to ensure Mai's safety.

Once he was sure that Mai was safe, he stared at the dark spirits again, frowning.

"Quick, Lin make a Hitogata. I'm sure you have enough information to create one as Yosu." Naru said, staring intensely at Lin.

"Right here? It's too dangerous." Lin argued.

"We have no choice. If we leave, the spirits would follow us out and would harm Mai and the others outside. If we make one now and cleanse Oppa, it'll more or less drive that other dark spirit out, leaving this place since it has no more allies to help him. Do it, Lin." Naru said, his voice firm and serious.

"Right." As Lin began to make one, Naru watched as his shiki continued attacking but now more of protecting them than of literately destroying them. Naru knew he had probably told them to protect them at the moment rather than getting rid of them. It wasn't easy in this situation. He knew he need to finish it off as quick as possible.

"Alright, it's done." Lin said as he handed the Hitogata to him. Naru nodded and began walking towards the Oppa woman, his face still a serious expression. He didn't want to show that he was worried about the spirits attacking him.

"You don't need to get revenge anymore. Your son is right here." Naru said as he held up the Hitogata. Immediately, the woman stared at it."Now, leave this place and take the children with you." Throwing it up, he watched as the golden version of Yosu appear out and began to fly down towards Oppa woman. The woman looked surprised as they merged, eventually hugging each other and all the other spirits being cleansed. Naru deep inside felt relieved that the case was over since it was done. Eventually, they were gone, as well as the mysterious dark figure who had promptly escaped when the Oppa woman merged with the spirit of Yosu.

Walking back towards Lin, he said,"Let's go." As he climbed back up towards where the others were waiting anxiously. The moment he was out, he heard everyone talking at once.

"Naru, what happened down there? Why did you call Lin and not us?" Asked Monk.

"Yeah, tell us what happened Naru." Ayako chimed in.

"I saw a radiant light down there so it'll need an explanation." John said.

"I am curious as well." Yasu nodded. Mai just remained silent. Naru sighed as he turned towards the group.

"I did a cleansing with the help of Lin." He replied.

"I didn't know you were so desperate to do it. Heh, that's a first." Monk grinned at him. Naru forced the urge to not roll his eyes.

"In any case, I want everyone to have a good rest for tomorrow. We will be leaving." Naru said before leaving the basement. Everyone looked relieved from solving this case. Naru felt more relaxed as well. Also, he had decided on his decision on the request.

"I made my decision." He said to Lin.

"And that is?" He heard his bodyguard ask.

"I'll accept the request." Was Naru's answer. He took Lin's silence as him receiving the message. Satisfied, he walked back to his room to retire.

**Day 5 (Mai's POV)**

The next morning, the SPR team began to back all the equipment back into the van. Mai had helped carry the equipment. She though didn't get a good enough sleep because something was disturbing her in the back of her mind the entire night and she would wake up at different points of the night, making her almost restless. So, when she was going to get a monitor, she had realized that she was unable to get it if she didn't drop it on the floor. She tried though when she felt Naru picked it up for her in her surprise.

"You look rather tired. You should carry lighter items." Naru said to her.

"I'm fine, Naru!" She huffed as she lifted her nose high in the air and grabbed a microphone and brought it down to the van. She didn't paid attention that Naru was smirking from behind as she placed the microphone inside the van. It didn't take long before everything was well-packed. Once they were done, they went to say their goodbyes to Hanaka.

"Thank you for helping us get rid of the ghosts. We really appreciated it." Hanaka said, smiling. Mr. Ishino was also smiling as well.

"We do what we can to exorcise the spirits out of the house. It is our job so no need for the thanks." Naru replied. Nodding, everyone waved goodbye to Hanaka and her husband and we were off. The ride back to Tokyo was long and exhausting but eventually they got back home, where Mai was dropped off at her apartment. Much to her relief, she dropped off her stuff in her apartment before heading to SPR again. It seemed as though he wanted to say something to everybody since he had called us back to SPR after dropping the luggage off.

Taking the subway and then to SPR, she walked into the door to find that everyone was here already. Mai smiled a bit awkwardly as she quickly sat down on the sofa, getting herself comfortable.

"So, Naru what did you call us back here for?" It was Monk that asked first.

"I want to make an announcement." Naru answered, folding his hands and placing them on his lap. Everyone waited for him to continue. Even Mai kept quiet."I have decided to expand the company to do more international investigations, meaning world wide." Everyone had shocked expressions on their faces. Mai had her jaw on the floor.

"Seriously, Naru? You are thinking of going world-wide?" Mai was the first to recover.

"Yes." Was Naru's reply.

"I like the idea. We can explore more of the outside world than just simply doing investigation here in Tokyo or Japan." John agreed. Slowly, everyone nodded, agreeing to it as well. It looked as though Naru was a bit relaxed as he got up and headed for his office.

"That is all. You are all free to go. You have the rest of the day off. Mai, you as well." Naru said before closing the door of the office with a soft click. Mai sighed as she wanted to rest home so she said goodbye to everyone and left to go back to her apartment. Back in her apartment, she slumped into the sofa, where she fell asleep immediately, dreaming of world-wide travel.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Dear Readers,

Yay! Naru has decided to go international! Hope you like what the story has progressed so far. The next chapter is in Lin's perspective for the next day where he realized Naru was disappear. Oh, no! What would happen to SPR now? Review and comment! I'll appreciate it! Anyway, see you all in the next chapter!

Icestar123


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**July**

Lin woke up with a yawn, stretching his arms as he did. Getting up and dressing, he had a twisting odd feeling in the pit of his gut. What was bothering him? Is it something about Naru or was it something even more to that? Shaking his head, he shook the thought off, convincing himself that Naru was around and that he would be going to work as per usual. He did his usual things in the bathroom to prepare himself before heading towards Naru's apartment where he resided. Knocking on it, he rose his voice loud enough for him to hear.

"Kazuya. It's Lin. Can I come in?" Silence. Lin began to have a twisted feeling in his gut even more as he knocked a few more times but no answer still. What is keeping up Naru? He sighed and used the spare key that he usually keep and opened the door, stepping inside to find the place empty and clean. He was surprised by it. As he walked around, opening silently to the room where Naru slept only to find the bed empty and a note left on the the table. The male blinked before walked towards it and picking the note up. This is what it reads:

_Lin, I'll be away for awhile. There is some serious issues going on back in England and I have to leave immediately without your notice. Keep SPR running without me. Also, don't tell the others I am gone. Just say you can't find me and you will have to run SPR in my place. However, I want you to tell Mai the very reason why I am gone._

_Regards, _

_Kazuya Shibuya_

Lin nearly dropped the note that he was holding. Naru leaving him to care for SPR? What was he thinking? He could have told him that he would need to leave so he'll follow him without any delay. So, why did he had to leave without him getting notified? Whatever the issue was back in England, he knew it must be so serious that Naru had to take immediate leave without his notification. Though, he was curious why Naru would want to have Mai know about his departure. That is what made him wondering.

Sighing, he left the room and kept the note in his pocket before leaving Naru's apartment place and closing the door behind him. Once he did, he went back to his own apartment and began to pack his laptop and files inside. Having the items in his bag, he left the apartment building and got in the van where he drove to SPR.

Screeching to a stop on the parking lot, he turned off the van and got out, sighing still as he did. He slammed the door shut and walked towards the stairs where he used the key to unlock the door and step inside the office. Entering in, he closed the door and put his stuff down on his own office and began to put his laptop out and the files on his desk and began to fire his laptop up. As he waited, he cleaned the place up a bit and cleaned Naru's desk since the paperwork looked scattered. He would have to do the paperwork in his place.

Walking back inside, he began to work. At 7am, Mai came in and heard her pant slightly. Lin poked his head out from his office and realized it her. Pushing himself out of his seat, he walked towards Mai giving a nod as a greeting. Mai smiled at him then.

"Good morning, Lin. Where's Naru?"

"He..." The male paused on what he was going to say then said,"He left for England last night. He wrote a note saying there was some really serious issues going on there. Don't tell the rest of the SPR members I said that. It was Naru that told me to tell it to you."

"What?! Naru leaving us already?! How could he?" Mai whined.

"He had no choice. He even left me here." Lin shrugged.

"What do we do then?" Mai asked in a worried tone.

"We'll have to continue to run SPR without his presence. I'll have to be the temporary boss then." Lin replied.

"Ohh...What is Naru and his important business that caused him to leave us unnoticed? It's so unlike him." Mai complained.

"It must be something." Lin sighed but he knew it's probably a family issue. He didn't want to know that at the moment though since his focus is to solve the cases the best of his abilities."I'm sure you can handle SPR as well, Mai. You can help me run it."

"I-I guess so." Mai whispered. At the same time though, Yasuhara, Ayako, Monk and John came in, chatting happily. Masako wasn't around though. Lin sighed as he gave a look that told Mai to not say a word. Lin saw she got the message since she nodded as now the group was looking at Lin, their faces confused.

"O-Oh, hey Lin. Where's Naru?" Monk asked first.

"He's gone." Lin replied, his face hard.

"WHAT?!" All the SPR members except Mai and him shouted in shock.

"How is that possible?" Ayako asked,"We were planning to come here to officially congratulate him!"

"I looked for him everywhere. He's nowhere in Tokyo." Lin said, his tone now monotone, expressionless.

"What will happen to SPR then?" John asked.

"I'll be running it in his place." Lin replied,"and Mai would be my assistant."

"Wait, so you are going to be Kazuya Shibuya?" Monk raised a brow.

"Temporary, yes." Lin nodded.

"Then what about the international thing that Naru mentioned?" Yasu now spoke.

"I'm not sure if he'll want to take cases to international but he'll definitely still want us to keep SPR running." Lin said firmly.

"I guess that means we'll be still taking cases within Japan, huh?" Monk raised a brow.

"It would sound that way." Lin replied without much difference.

"U-Uh, so boss. Is there anything that we can do?" Monk asked, a bit of awkwardness in his tone.

"Not right now. You are free to leave. If we have something to do, Mai will let you know." Lin said before he retreated to his office. The others nodded and they left SPR immediately. Once they left though, he gestured Mai to come. Mai came without another word.

"Look at the note and tell me what you think." Lin said.

"Okay." Mai nodded and she took the note and read it. Shock ran through her face as she began to tremble ever so violently. Lin thought she was going to faint but she didn't. Lin blinked at the huge reaction as he looked at Mai then.

"Well?"

"H-He's..." Mai shook her head, not wanting to say it. Lin sighed and held out his hand to take the note. Why was she so reluctant to tell him about what that message meant to her that touched her so much? Lin was getting more and more confused by the moment. Mai gave it to him, trying to calm herself down. Lin sighed and went to the kitchen to make tea for her. Once he was done, he handed the cup to her for which Mai to it with a nod, taking a long sip. After, she looked calmed down.

"You won't tell me, right?" Lin sighed.

"He told me to not tell you." Mai said flatly."Until when he comes back. The note had some sort of secret message which I noticed the moment I finished reading it. It was...touching, really touching."

"I see. If it makes you feel better, you can have a day off from work." Lin suggested.

"No. I'll do whatever I can to keep SPR running, even if it meant that Naru was really not coming back." Mai said, her face now determined.

"If it really means to you that much, I'm not stopping you." Lin said before sitting back down on his chair in his office and continued working. He saw from the corner of his eye Mai went to work as well.

**September **

**Case#2: Nightmare Clouds 1 **

**Day** **1 **

The school day came and Mai had went to school, leaving Lin alone in the office. He didn't mind though. He knew he had to work on the SPR and keep it running. Naru had directed him to do so anyway. Mai had always come after school to help in run SPR and work on the paperwork for him. He appreciated the help she supported a lot and was glad that Naru had a hard-working assistant like Mai. Still, he needed to make sure that no intruders come into the office even if no on was in the front of the room.

Mai came in after school as usual today and Lin poked his head out and saw it was only Mai. Sighing in relief, he went back to working. At the same time though, a phone call rang which he knew Mai will answer it.

"Hello, this is Shibuya Physic Research, Mai Taiyama speaking. How may I help you?" There was silence then:

"Oh, you must book an appointment with him. May I take your name and time of your arrival?" Another pause then:

"So it's Kiko Lisoda was it? Okay, I'll see you later!" Then she hung up. A client and his first time being Naru. He wondered how it felt like. Sighing, he closed the door instinctively so Mai can knock on the door as usual on how he did with Naru. Around 4pm, he indeed heard a knock on the door as he sighed and pushed himself out of seat. Opening the door to his office, he walked inside and he saw Mai took his laptop and fiddled around with something before sitting where he usually sat when he record conversations. He had taught Mai the rest of the summer how to use his laptop and to record information.

Sitting down on where Naru sat he looked at the woman before him. She had blonde hair that went to her shoulders, her face was lean and her eyes were quite small. The color of her eyes were green and her face was a bit of a peachy color. Her outfit was simple. A red t-shirt and black shirt that went her her knees. What was matching her outfit was a pair of red flats. Lin sighed as he folded his hands, putting it on his lap.

"What is your name and what business do you have with me?" Lin spoke.

"Kiko Lisoda and I am here to ask you to help us exorcise a evil spirit in our house." Kiko answered, her eyes pleading of course.

"Describe the events that happened to your house. I would wish to know before we can take your case or not." Lin said, sounding like Naru quite well.

"Oh, it all started when my brother 4 months ago started saying a evil spirit name. It is when knocking started to happen and my dear daughter, Uka began to talk to this friend named Sasha saying she was friendly and that she doesn't like me or my husband. That is when I started to feel attacks on me, deep dark cuts on my skin marked so well that I have to scream in pain many times. It wasn't long before my daughter began to act strange, sounding more violent and saying things like the entire family will be killed if we didn't do what she says. I couldn't take it anymore so I came to you to ask for help." Kiko said, as she cried. Mai handed her a napkin before continued typing.

"Where is this house of yours?" Lin inquired.

"In the Isaka Avenue. It's a pretty big house but not far from here." Kiko answered.

"Reserve a room to set up the equipment. We'll arrive tomorrow." Lin said,"Mai, escort Mrs. Lisoda out. After that, we'll discuss matters."

"Yes, boss." Mai nodded and escort Kiko out of of SPR. Once she did, Mai came back. Lin took his laptop and looked over to see if Mai did a good job. She did. Satisfied, he looked at Mai.

"Nicely done. I am satisfied and glad that you did a job well done." Lin said.

"Thanks, Lin. I'm trying my best to be your 'assistant'." Mai replied, giggling at the last part.

"Well, call everyone besides Ms. Hara." Lin told Mai.

"Why?" Mai raised a brow in curiosity.

"We didn't tell her about Naru disappearance so it would be better if she didn't know." Lin explained, sighing.

"Alright." Mai then went off to call everyone. Lin retreated back to his office, knowing tomorrow would be a quite a long day with the investigation going and all. He hoped he can act his role well. Mai did well but he'll have to do as well.

Later that night, Lin came home, as he was preparing to sleep, a phone call came from his phone. He wondered who it was in such a late time of the night as he answered it.

"Hello? Lin speaking."

"Lin? It's Kazuya." Came the monotone reply on the other side of the line.

"Kazuya. At last you called. What made you in such a hurry to call you back home?" Lin asked, his tone of worry.

"It's nothing out of the special. Just a few of my father's friends had called me back to England about some matters. I have to take care of it much as I hate to do it. I might be back soon. Don't worry on it." Naru replied.

"Are you hiding something from me, Kazuya? If it's not that big of a deal, they wouldn't have called you back to England in such a short notice."

"As I said, don't worry on it. What matters now is to keep SPR running without my presence."

"Kazuya, I have told you before as your bodyguard that I need to know exactly what is going on over there. Why bother hiding things from me? Is it somewhat related to me in a way or is it another reason?"

"I am not. When I say it's not very important, I meant it. I understand your doubt towards me but what I say is the truth, nothing more."

"Fine but if things are going hectic over there and I"m not there to protect you, I'm sure you will be feeling really sorry about this." Lin snorted.

"In any case, how is Mai over there?"

"She's managing without you in SPR. She read the note she got and went very emotional. For the what reason, I do not know."

"I see. I must go. Make sure you don't fail what I want you to do, Lin. Goodnight." Then, Naru hung up, causing Lin to sigh. He hung up as well as he laid down on his bed, his mind running through thoughts. What was Naru hiding from him? Whatever the reason, he knew Naru was reluctant to speak it out. Even he cannot convince him to speak it out. It is just so not him to not speak openly with him. The thoughts kept flowing with worry of Naru before he fell into a restless sleep.

_Meanwhile back in England..._

Naru tucked the phone away after he had his short conversation with his bodyguard. His father's friend had recently passed away and also a very close to him. Talking about family issues, he wanted to paid a visit to his brother, Gene back in where they last resided which was his father's house. It was now owned by him but he rarely go back there due to painful memories. He still, had to go there anyway. Entering the empty house, he flicked on the lights where he closed the door behind him. He headed to his room upstairs, noting that the place still looked a bit dusty. It would look like he'll need to do house chores.

Placing the suitcase down, he dusted off the area of the desk and went to the drawer where he keep something special in there. Opening the top left drawer, he pulled out a clear sky blue gem. It felt cold after it had been left there for so long but touching it made him remember of his brother. He knew that being in this house brought back the memories of his brother and how they were so close together. He sighed as he sat down on the chair, staring at it. It was something that he kept ever since his brother died of a car accident. It was the only possession that resembled him the most.

The phone in his pocket rang. Feeling disturbed by his momentum in the house, he pulled it out and answered it.

"Oh, is this Oliver Davis I'm speaking to?" Came the voice. He had recognized that it was the son of the recent decreased friend.

"Yes. You must be Kyle Dares?" Naru questioned.

"Correct. You must be tired of the trip. We were just about to start preparing the funeral for my father. If you are well rested, you can come to where I now live to help me out." Kyle said over the phone.

"I'll much appreciate the help I will give to prepare the funeral for your father. I shall arrive at your place tomorrow. Goodnight." With that, Naru hung up, sighing. So much to do and he needs to be ready tomorrow. He opened his suitcase and changed into his pajamas where he went into his bed, putting the light blue gem on the small table before slipping into his bed. There, he fell into a slumber.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Dear Readers,

Another chapter done! I hope you like what is progressing thus far! This is where Lin taking the case as the representative, Kazuya Shibuya which in reality his name was Oliver Davis. Interesting, isn't it? Hopefully, I can try to get more of this suspense later on when the story progresses. Well, please review and comment! Always appreciated! See you all in the next chapter!

Icestar123


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**September**

**Case#2: Nightmare Clouds 2**

**Day 2**

Mai yawned lazily as she sat in the front seat where Lin was. From the looks of it, Lin was driving without much expression on his face, just a face of boredom. She knew Lin was really worried for Naru and for that, she felt sympathy for the guy. Lin had told her once before he was supposed to protect Naru if anything were to endanger him. It was something special of course so it sounded right that Lin should worry about his boss. Still, Mai still couldn't really understand the relationship between the both of them.

Shaking her head, she tried to not doze off to sleep since they were almost there. It was their first investigation as her working for Lin as an assistant. Well, Lin's assistant that is. The van screeched to a stop at the parking spot where now a huge house with many old windows and boards were standing before them. Mai found the place creepy but she knew she'll have to investigate the place anyway.

Getting out of the van, she walked behind Lin looking around. The flowers in the garden looked all in full bloom and beautiful, making the house not so creepy. It was cool for that since houses often have beautiful nature around them to push away the creepiness of it. As they approached the door, he heard Lin knock the door. The same woman, Kiko opened the door, her smile full on her face.

"Oh, this is Shibuya Physic Research, right? Welcome, welcome! Come in!" The woman greeted. Lin and Mai walked inside, looking around. Inside, the house looked new and furnished well. Everything inside the house looked like it was brand new and haven't been used before. It was a unique sight.

"A presume that this is the house you live in with your daughter and husband?" Lin asked.

"Yes. My brother also lives here too. My daughter had recently since her strange acting was very close to him. Shall I show you to where the room where you can put the equipment in?" Kiko asked.

"If you will, it'll be appreciated." Lin replied. The woman nodded and led them to the upstairs, where they walked down a broad hallway with just a few doors on the side. They were led to the end of the hallway where a door was to the right. Kiko opened the door and revealed a pretty big room with tables and chairs as well as a comfy sofa there for them to sit.

"Here you are, Mr. Shibuya. This is where your room to put your equipment in will be. Now, I need to check with my daughter so if you need anything, just come to me. You will find me nearby." With that, Kiko left. Mai sighed as she walked inside, slightly looking at Lin.

"I'll go get the equipment. The others should be here soon. Make sure you organize the tables to the right position." Lin said before he left the room. Mai nodded as she began to move the tables around, grunting as she did. The tables were quite heavy for her to lift and it wasn't easy without someone on the side to help you with. Sighing, she just continued moving them until she got them to the right position. Groaning, she put the chairs where the tables are and put some chairs near the table where the sofa was.

Once she was done, she saw Lin put the equipment on the floor. Mai began to set it up, feeling a bit tired of all the setting up since she was mostly doing the work and Lin to only move the equipment up. Once Mai had set up the monitors on the shelf on the right place, she began to put the other equipment on the table as well. Lin had finished moving the equipment then and began plugging the wires in, making sure all the equipment are in the right place. Mai had finished placing them all in, and sighed, relieved the equipment was set up.

She looked at Lin as she said,"Um, Lin?"

"Yes, Mai?"

"I looked a bit into Kiko's brother and apparently her brother is a Satanist. What could that mean?"

"It means that we are dealing with someone even more dangerous than before and possibly the cause of all this chaos in this house. We can't be sure for now but if from what you say is true, then I believe that a evil spirit is summoned from the underworld. We must be very cautious."

"I guess. So, does that we can never be alone?" Mai inquired.

"Looks like you are right. Naru would say that since he is the type of guy to say such things." Lin nodded. Mai giggled on that.

"I just hope he'll be back soon." Mai sighed.

"Don't worry too much. He'll be back, I'm sure of it."

"O-Okay." Mai said as she went to the sofa and sat down, sighing in tiredness. Why did she feel so tired all of a sudden? Maybe it's because her physic powers are kicking in. Maybe that's why. Still, she wanted to fall asleep so badly! She can't though. She had to help Lin on the set up and all before they can have the others take care of it. Still, she couldn't help but try to fall asleep. Lin though, had noticed this and turned towards her.

"Go to sleep. Maybe one of your dreams would help us on this case." Lin told her.

"But I want to wait for everyone else to arrive here! I don't wanna sleep!" Mai complained, shaking her head.

"I'll still be hanging around, don't worry about it." Lin reassured.

"O-Okay..." Mai yawned again and it wasn't long before darkness took her over.

Mai opened her eyes and realized she was in darkness, standing there. She got up and looked around."This is a dream, I am sure of it. If that's the case, the Naru in my dreams should be here. I can't see him though. I wonder where he had gone?" Mai began to walk around, looking around until she saw him. She smiled brightly as she began to walk towards him. He can tell he was smiling back but in a sad way. Once Mai got near him, he held out his hand towards her. Mai took it and soon they began walking.

The scene before them was in the house where it shows Monk, Ayako, John and Lin in the room, all discussing about their matters. Mai could hear them faintly but she knew that they would not see her. Looking at the Naru in her dreams, she asked,"Why are you showing the house to me?"

"You will see." Replied the Naru in her dreams. Mai turned back to the scene and saw two huge dark foxfires there. Mai widen her eyes. One she somehow faintly recognize but the other one was unfamiliar. The two foxfires were in two places. The first one was in the living room while the other one was upstairs in the hallway, just near Uka's room. However, she saw Uka was not possessed. She found it to be really odd for that. Maybe the foxfires caused this. The two foxfires were quite big which scared Mai the most. How can they deal with this when there is such a huge foxfire?

"Naru, what will the two foxfires do?" She asked in worry.

"Those two foxfires are dangerous Mai," Came Naru's answer,"They are bonded by a certain man and would try to destroy and eliminate ones that are making them disappear. You must be really cautious."

"Wait, who are they bonded to?" Mai asked. The scene shifted to Kiko's brother room where the brother seemingly looked angered, even stressed. Then she heard something from the brother.

"The entire team shall be gone within four days. Be sure to get rid of them then. I don't want to have any interference of this." Mai then saw the foxfires had grown brighter and stronger as if they caught the message. Mai gasped as the scene now gone.

"Oh, what do we do Naru?" Mai said, worried as she turned towards him.

"Get rid of them but you will have to do it quickly. Like the man said, you will not be here once it is passed four days." Naru replied, his tone serious.

"I need to wake up and tell the others of this." Mai said nodding. Naru in her dreams disappeared in sight, leaving her in the darkness. The smile on his face was the last thing she can catch.

When she woke up, she shot up straight from where she was laying before groaning and feeling a little dizzy from getting up too fast. Monk had his hand on her immediately as he looked at her.

"Woah, woah, woah. What's the sudden shot up?" Monk asked.

"Guys, I just had another dream." Mai said in a panicked voice. Everyone went silent and now their focus was on Mai. She took a few deep breaths before she told them what she dreamed about, leaving the Naru part out. Once she was done, no one spoke due to being shocked by how strong the spirits are becoming. Lin had a frowning face as he walked over to her.

"So, the two foxfires you saw were actually bonded to Kiko's brother. This is not good."

"Not only that, I heard him say to eliminate us within four days. How are we supposed to get rid of the foxfires before then? It's such a short time period." Mai said, her tone still panicking.

"We'll need to break the bond from the brother somehow." Lin replied, his now in a thinking expression.

"How? By doing some sort of weird ritual to the brother to break it?" Monk asked with a raised brow.

"No, you idiot! He means to convince the brother that his ways are wrong and is harming the family!" Ayako snapped.

"Oh, is that how it is? Besides, from the sounds of it, it sounds more of a ritual." Monk glared at Ayako.

"Guys, there is no need to argue when Lin can do all the explaining." Mai interrupted, shaking her head and sighing. Those two never got along ever since they met.

"Alright. How are you planning to break the bond from the foxfires, Lin?" Monk asked, crossing his arms out of annoyance.

"I haven't figured it out just yet but if I remember correctly, there is this something that would make one would be broken from the bond of that person, thus the foxfire or fires would leave that person even if it doesn't want to. I still need to look into it since I am unsure of the full details." Lin told them.

"Well, until then I guess we'll have to exorcise then." Monk said shrugging.

"You can give it a shot but be careful to not get harmed by it." Lin warned.

"Gotcha, boss." Everyone except Mai said together.

"Good. I want everyone to explore around the house and see if you can find anything that might be dangerous. I want none of your to be separated from yourselves." Lin told them. Again, everyone nodded and headed out of base to do their tasks. Mai sighed and leaned back on the sofa, staring at Lin.

"Lin?"

"Yes, Mai?"

"Is it possible that the foxfires are really bonded with the brother?"

"From what you told me of your dream, yes." Lin replied before typing on the computer."Don't worry on it, Mai. We will solve this problem soon enough. After all, spirits evil or not there is a way to get rid of them."

"O-Okay." Mai nodded but it sounded wrong in her ears. She had the very feeling that the evil spirits are getting more and more dangerous by the moment and dealing with them is getting difficult and more intense than ever before. She was worried and not to mention that they are worried about if they would ever get rid of the foxfires so they would ultimately leave. She hoped so. She got up and walked towards the monitors and listened in on each camera, seeing if they caught any sounds. Unfortunately, they didn't yet. Mai leaned back on her chair and tried to relax again, her mind still wandering off about the dangers that were rising quite quickly.

**Day 3**

**1:30pm**

The previous day investigation went uneventful. Monk and the others went to a few rooms to exorcise but the results were as thought, unfruitful. Mai didn't had any dreams after that foxfire endanger dream and she found that the foxfires hadn't decide to strike just yet. It was a relief of that since the foxfires were just getting started with whatever they are planning. Mai had arrived at SPR where Lin usually waited for her. They always meet up there before they head for the house. She knew going alone would be quite dangerous to do.

Seating herself in the van at the front seat, she waited for Lin to seat himself on the driver's spot. Once he did, they began their drive to the house just not far from SPR. At this moment, Mai took the opportunity to ask her temporary boss.

"Lin, did Naru by chance called you after he left?"

"I guess I'll be honest on this one. Yes, he did but he couldn't tell me the reason why he left to England in such a short notice. He just told me that it was deemed unimportant. I think his words rang false."

"Did he ask about me?"

"Yes, he did."

"I see." There was silence between the two of them as Mai leaned against the door handle, watching the cars pass by them. Soon, they saw the haunted house again where Lin stopped the car in the spot. Monk, Ayako and John had just arrived there as well. Mai got off the van and slammed the door shut, following Lin towards the door. They have decided to leave the equipment there for the night since they wanted to monitor the activities that might occur last night. When they got to base, Lin began to say orders.

"Takigawa and John, I want you to call Kiko's husband to base to be questioned. Ms. Matsuzaki and Mai will run down temperatures."

"Lin, you can't just be here left alone. What happens if one of the foxfires attack you?" Mai asked, worried.

"I have my shiki to protect me so don't worry about it. If something happens, I'm sure you can hear it from the radio you are bringing along with you." Lin told her. She knew that she can't argue on that. Sighing, she grabbed the temperature gauge and a clipboard with a pen and headed out of base, followed by Ayako. They went through all the rooms upstairs first to see if there are any temperature abnormalities. There weren't. Next, they headed for downstairs and checked the living room, the study room and the dining room. When they headed for the study room though, the door behind them slammed shut.

"Ayako, the door!" Mai said immediately. Ayako rushed to the door and tried the door but it was locked.

"It won't open!" Ayako told her.

"Lin! Can you hear me?" Mai said in the radio. All she heard was static though. Mai panicked even more. She went to the door and tried the door to find it was still locking them in. The lights in the room also began to flicker on and off, eventually turning it off completely. Mai got near Ayako, shivering in fear. She looked around frantically, worried on what to do. Ayako was holding onto her hand, trying to comfort her but she knew that she was nervous as well.

A laughter that sounded evil filled the room. Mai saw the temperature gauge had began to drop down rapidly. She shivered at that as she continued looking around. Eventually, a dark figure appeared before them. It was like a foxfire, dark purple but it was in a shape of a human. Mai stared at it in fear, trembling. What are they going to do? She was helpless without someone's help. She looked at Ayako, searching for any hope of help.

The figure continued staring at them, as it began to drift closer to them, in a slow, rhythmic pace. Mai's eyes continued to show fear as she was now trembling even more violently. The dark figure stopped in front of Ayako and with a scream, she saw Ayako on the other side of the room, on the wall. She saw her to be half conscious. Mai ran over to her and checked if she was okay. So far, she was. Her heart was beating and her breathing was still a bit normal.

She glared at the foxfire as she clasped her hands together and began chanting, the one Monk taught her how to do. Then after that, she perform the nine cuts. The dark figure disappeared but Mai was knocked back onto the wall, causing her to grunt in pain. She winced as she began pulling Ayako towards the door, using the wall in case something would pop up from behind. She wasn't going to be tricked by the foxfire. Eventually, they were near the door enough to touch it.

Just when she was about to reach for the door knob, books from the shelves flew towards her. Mai's eyes widen as she quickly performed the nine cuts again, causing the books to fall down before they hit her or Ayako. Mai sighed in relief as she bend down towards her and shook her lightly. Ayako groaned as her eyes opened.

"W-What happened? Did I knocked out by that foxfire?" Ayako spoke but her voice sounded groggy.

"Yeah you did. It looks like we won't be getting out anytime soon." Mai replied, relieved that Ayako was well enough to speak.

"I hope the boys would come to get us. I so want to get out of here." Ayako snorted slightly crossing her arms. Mai just giggled a bit. That was Ayako. Eventually, they heard banging from the other side of the door and soon voices, ones she recognized to be Lin, and Monk.

"Mai, Ayako can you hear me?" Lin called from the door.

"We are here. Get us out of here before the foxfire attack us." Mai called back.

"Get back causing we're breaking through." Monk called from the door as well. Both her and Ayako back away from the door as they heard a bang! before the door opened, revealing Lin and Monk. Mai smiled as she walked towards them. She was relieved to see them to be unharmed.

"Are you two alright?" Was the first question from Lin.

"I'm fine but I"m not sure about Ayako." Mai replied. Both boys led us out of the room as we headed back to base. Back in base, Mai told them about the events that happened in the study room. Once she was done narrating the story down, Lin spoke.

"So, the foxfires are starting to take on us head on. We would need to remain as a group."

"Problem is, we need two people to guard base at all times. Who would that be?" Monk frowned.

"Me and Mai of course. If everyone is back and we need to do investigation, we'll then go." Lin replied casually.

"I'll say it's a fair enough deal. After all, I won't be alone with that blonde guy over there with a frown on his face." Ayako said, smirking slightly.

"Who are you calling that, woman?!" Monk growled as he glared at Ayako.

"It's the truth after all. Don't go glaring at me, Mr. Buffpants." Ayako said, staring back at Monk.

"Hey, hey, there's no need to argue. Can't we settle this peacefully?" John broke in, trying to calm down.

"NO!" Both Ayako and Monk shouted at the same time before glaring at each other again. Mai sighed and shook her head at them. They never ever get along with each other. It was no surprise still. As the arguments continued, Mai droned off to another slumber.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Dear Readers,

Ah, finally! I'm finished with this chapter! Sorry it took so long since I was not feeling well and it really slows down my progress on the chapter updates. Again, I apologize to that. I hope you like what I written so far. Anyway, please review and comment! Always accepted! I'll see you all in the next chapter and hopefully I'll update it soon!

Icestar123


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Day 3 (continued) **

Mai found herself running away. Why was she running? What is going on? She ran though as if she was getting away from something. The running felt endless and it kept on for miles and miles. When will it stop? She couldn't be sure. Eventually, she skid to a stop and came across the house but now she was inside the house. Before her was John. Just John. What is he doing there by himself? He should get either Monk or Ayako to accompany him. Mai wanted to yell yet she can't. Then a foxfire in the shape of a human appeared behind John. No...Get away! John, looked behind you! Mai wanted to scream all those things but it sounded like he couldn't hear her. Mai moved to stop it but a hand had caught her.

She turned around to find the Naru in her dreams was there, shaking his head sadly. So, she was forced to watch. Turning back to the scene, the foxfire had grabbed John's neck tightly and began to squeeze it. Mai saw him began to suffocate and unable to breathe. Eventually, he collapsed and on the neck was blood oozing out from it. Mai gasped as she covered her mouth, feeling disgusted by the scene. Eventually the scene was gone, replaced by darkness.

Mai quickly turned towards the Naru in her dreams and said,"What is going to happen to John?"

"He will die like it was from the foxfire. Then, the foxfire would consume his soul and make it more powerful than before. They are getting more violent Mai. It's unsafe for you here. Eventually, you will be targeted as well." Naru warned her.

"No, Naru. I need to solve this case and clear out the house. No matter what the danger. We will just protect John more so he won't be harmed. Come on, Naru, you know I can do it somehow." Mai pleaded.

"Just be careful and be aware of your surroundings." Naru again warned before he disappeared into the darkness, causing Mai to wake up.

When she woke up, she found herself on the sofa, laying flat down. She looked around frantically until her eyes met John's. She sighed in relief, glad that the foxfire hasn't attacked him yet. Before she could stop herself, she ran towards John and hugged him, and rather tightly.

"Mai what are you-" John couldn't finish his sentence when Mai spoke.

"Oh, John I'm so relieved that are are not dead yet!" Mai said, her voice near the verge of breaking.

"W-What happened? Did you have another one of your bad dreams?" John asked, as Mai released him, now staring at her. Everyone else in the room was also listening as well.

"Y-Yeah." Mai nodded and she explained her dream, leaving the Naru part out. Once she was finished, everyone had a surprised look on their face. No one spoke for two minutes. It was Lin that recovered from the surprise and spoke first.

"So, it would seem that the foxfires are targeting John and planning to kill him and take his soul for greater power." He said, scratching his chin.

"Yeah, it would seem that way. We need to have John more protected so he wouldn't be consumed. It just hurts so bad to see that." Mai said, holding her hands together and clenching them close to her heart.

"Don't worry, Mai. We'll raise the protection of John. Takigawa, you are to follow John wherever he goes and never leave sight out of him. When we are around, we'll keep an eye on him as well." Lin commanded.

"Got it, boss." Monk nodded. Mai sighed, hoping this would go well. She didn't want to lose any of her friends. It would be so bad that she would lose them. They were like her family. Well, besides having Naru not here it would be a complete family. Mai smiled as she watched John for a moment before turning to look at Lin. All the SPR members are busy and were preparing to leave base to do more investigation.

"Mai, can you check Camera 3?" Lin asked.

"Sure thing." Mai nodded and got up and walked towards the monitors. She looked at Camera 3 and looked through the time footage. Something caught her eye when it was played through. She paused it there and looked at it but couldn't find it. she replayed it again and stopped, going frame by frame. Eventually she saw a flash of the same dark figure but it now had a face on there. Mai's eyes widen as she stared at it in shock. The face when she was, was the exact same face when she did the case before Naru left.

She began to tremble as she clasped her hands together, whimpering. Lin had came over to look what made her so emotional and saw the image as well. He too had a shocked face.

"How can this be? I thought that spirit was gone for good!" Lin said, now his face turned to a frown.

"H-He's back. W-What do we do Lin?" Mai asked, still trembling.

"This complicate things." Lin said but mostly to himself as his frown deepen.

"Is it the same spirit when we dealt with the Oppa spirit?" John asked from behind.

"It is." Lin nodded.

"Oh, dear." John said in worry.

"We'll have to destroy it before it gets beyond powerful." Lin face turned hard."And break the bond at the same time, same moment."

"But how? I mean, doing that would require a whole lot of energy. Wouldn't it be really risky for our lives?" Mai wondered, worried.

"It would but it is the only way to get rid of it." Lin answered, the staring at the screen not at Mai,"Besides, it would be even more dangerous if that spirit remained there roaming around and causing chaos to the people around it. This is the one chance we need to do to get that spirit gone for good."

"I-I guess..." Mai shakily said as she continued staring at the figure before them. The same man, same bad spirit. What is going on here? She didn't know anymore and she was scared and feared of what the worse would happen to the entire SPR team when the day this spirits grows so powerful that...

She shook her head, not wanting to think the worst thing that could happen. Right now, they need to find a way to get rid of the spirit and break the bondage from both the same spirit and the other spirit.

"We'll find a way soon. Besides, I know how to break the bondage from the two spirits. Now we need to perform an exorcism at the same spirit to get rid of it for good." Lin reassured Mai.

"Yeah, guess that's the best situation." John agreed.

"We should tell the others about this." Mai pointed out.

"We will." Lin nodded. Mai just nodded and looked around, thinking about what to do while they wait for the others to come back. They would probably most likely perform the exorcism tomorrow since he knew that doing it immediately would be too sudden and quick. They might as well tell the others and do the bondage and exorcism tomorrow.

Mai suddenly thought of something. Looking at Lin, she asked,"Lin, how are we supposed to drive the spirits out and exorcism them? I mean, they would most likely hide until the brother calls upon them, right?"

"They will come once they realize the brother is in trouble." Lin said, shrugging,"It's natural for spirits that way. They would come to rescue their 'master' if they are in trouble or hurt. Don't worry about it."

Mai nodded and leaned back on her chair, and there she waited for the others to come back. It didn't take long though. Soon, Monk and Ayako came back, talking about something like it was casual talk. The funny thing is, they didn't argue for once. Lin walked towards them and told them about what Mai discovered and about how they would need to perform both an exorcism and a special ritual to break the bond from the spirits. Once Lin had told them that, it was Ayako that spoke first.

"Do you think this is a wise idea, Lin? Exorcising a spirit would completely destroy them. I would very much prefer cleansing them so wouldn't it be better to do that than exorcise them?"

"No since that spirit had appeared in our cases for two times already. It would be best if we exorcise it. It cannot be excused." Lin replied, his voice stern.

"Then who will do the ritual?" Monk asked, scratching his head.

"I will." Lin replied,"Once the ritual is done, then John, Monk and Ayako will do the exorcism."

"The three of us? Wouldn't that be a mix of powers?" Monk scratched his head with confusion.

"It would be more powerful that way." Lin said,"But right now, you are free to leave and come back tomorrow afternoon."

"Guess since there are nothing else we can do we can leave then." Monk muttered before Ayako, John and Monk left base, leaving Lin and Mai there. She stretched her arms instinctively and turned her head towards Lin.

"When are we leaving?" Mai asked.

"Soon once I finish up some more preparations." Replied Lin.

"Okay." Mai nodded and leaned back on her chair. What a long day.

**Day 4 (Lin's POV)**

**2:00pm**

Lin sat down on his chair in front of his computer and began working on the report that he would usually do for his boss. Well, now that he had to temporary represent Shibuya Physic Research, he had to do both: work as a boss way and to write out the reports needed for the case. He had hoped Naru would get back as soon as he can. If only he hadn't left him to do work here, he would have known the situation going on back in England. He sighed as he continued working. From the corner of his eye, he saw Mai sitting in the other chair and stretching and waiting for the others to come to base. She had began to be his temporary assistant and helped him a lot in the investigation, especially when her dreams came to reality.

As he worked on the report, he noticed Monk, Ayako and John come walking right in all chatting about what they did when they left base. Lin didn't paid much attention as usual but he knew Mai would come and greet them. Still, he worked on the report for a little longer before he stopped and got up from his seat and walked towards the table where he placed the equipment necessary for the ritual. He took them and placed it on his hands before turning towards the others to speak.

"We will get started immediately."

"Right." The others replied,"We're ready for this."

"Mai, call Uka to come to the brother's room to witness this. Whatever you do, keep her from running towards the brother. Got it?" Lin asked, giving a stern stare at Mai.

"You got it!" She said, giving a loose salute. Then, she left base. Lin knew she'll be fine since he had his shiki to keep her safe in case. Then, he walked out of base and headed for the brother's room, followed closely by Monk, Ayako and John who were in their respectful uniforms. It took about a minute to get there. Entering in, they saw Mai already there with Uka on the far side of the wall. In the room where the brother was, he was sitting on a chair in his desk and was writing something, looking like he was not disturbed at all. Lin placed an empty table before the brother and set up the ritual items on the table. Then, he sat down on the chair he also pulled up from the room.

"You are the brother of Ms. Kiko Lisoda correct?" Lin asked first to break the silence.

"Your purpose here." Was all the brother said. Lin frowned at the response.

"I would like to see if you are truly bonded with the two spirits here and working for you. After all, you are a Satanist, are you?" Lin replied, looking at the brother in a serious expression.

"You are right. Let me warn you, though that even if you break the bond of my friends, I would still bond with them again. Heh, your useless rituals will not work." The brother answered and Lin can already sense an evil aura emitted around the brother.

"I'll still try it out. Let's begin." Lin said before he used a stick that he held on his hand and began to move it back and forth around the two statues he placed there, all in a shape of a human but with no design. He then began to hum, followed by an echoes of hums in the entire room. It was part of the ritual that it was supposed to be like that. The single candle that he placed in the middle edge of the table began to lit up even brighter than before and eventually, the brother began to go down on his knees and began to groan in agony.

"Stop it, you will make this worse!" The brother said, holding his head and groaning still.

"Uncle! Stop this! You are hurting his friends!" Uka shouted and was about to charge towards Lin who was so focused on the humming was stopped by Mai.

"Let him continue." Mai told Uka. Lin continued humming, only hearing the commotion going on around him. He still needed to focus though since he needed to break it It was almost done anyway. Eventually, the hums grew louder and more intense, almost enough to think that the room my end up going to explode. Eventually, once it got to a certain point, Lin used the stick and hit it into the flame, causing it to dim till it looked like it was almost out of fire. Lin then looked at the brother. He had tears in his eyes but he looked relieved.

"Thank you. You are a savior to me." He finally said and his tone looked more gentle and relieved.

"No need to thank me. That spirit shouldn't made you this way." Lin replied, bowing his head.

"I am appreciated though." The brother replied. The room temperature began to drop considerably. Lin got up and walked towards Mai's side, looking around.

"John, start the exorcism." Lin said in a serious tone.

"Right." John nodded then began to throw holy water."Our father who art in heaven, hallow be thy name, thy kingdom come, thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us our daily bread and forgive our debt, as we have forgiven our debtors." And it continued on. Lin watched for any signs of the spirits appearing. It began to work since everyone even him saw two dark figures in the far corner of the room, and they are there, floating. The exorcism continued from John and eventually, it was clear enough to see the two spirits and their forms.

It was till the point of where the spirits began to float forward, planning to attack them. All of them. Lin had placed his two fingers in his mouth and was about to whistle to call his shiki when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, surprise to see Mai looking at him.

"You said that John, Ayako and Monk would do the exorcism right? Let them do it and have them finish the job." Mai said with a small gentle tone. Lin sighed and put his hands down, before looking at it again. Eventually, Monk and Ayako began to do their own exorcism. Now, the chants were now mixed together, almost like gibberish and all intertwined together like a snake. The spirits paused and soon, they felt the room temperature gone back to normal and the spirits gone. They heard an explosion and a whine before everything went quiet. Lin knew the spirits were gone, for which he was relieved.

"They are gone now, I am sure of that." John confirmed, smiling slightly.

"Case is closed. We should begin packing the equipment and tell them it is done and free of spirits." Lin said. With that, he packed up his equipment and left the room, heading back to base.

Back at base, he began to put all the equipment away in boxes. Mai helped him in the process and slowly, they began to put the equipment in the van. The others had changed back to their normal clothes then and pitched in to help. The process didn't take long before everything was put away in the van. Once done, Monk closed the door.

"All right. Everything is in the van. We haven't left anything out, right Lin?"

"No. We got all the equipment in the van. Let's say our goodbyes to the Lisoda family." Lin said and walked back to the house, the others following. They met them at the front door with the entire family there. Kiko's husband, Kiko herself, Uka and the brother. All of them looked really happy and relieved that the paranormal activities are no longer occurring in the house.

"Thank you, Mr. Shibuya. We really appreciated your help with our house." Kiko said, bowing her head.

"Not a problem at all! We are always happy to help!" Mai replied, smiling.

"I hope you all have a safe trip back. If there is anything else that might be troublesome, we will come by to talk to you and discuss matters about it." Kiko smiled.

"We are there if you need our assistance. Goodbye." Lin said and bowed his head towards the family. Mai had followed as well. Then, they turned and got in the van and left to go back to SPR. On the ride back there, Lin saw Mai looking out the window and her face looked a bit disturbed. Lin decided to not question about it since he didn't want a combat from Mai and probably yell at him. Lin kept his eyes on the road, not exactly thinking much about anything else besides his complete worry for Naru.

_Back in England..._

"Oliver, what a surprise." It was his father's voice. He noticed his tone immediately the moment he walked inside his house. He owned the house now since his father didn't decide to stay in this house. Probably too much memories for him. So, he moved out and stayed in another house. Still, he often come back here to clean and care for the place. Naru still found it a bit dusty after all his time of leaving.

"Father." Naru replied and bowing his head.

"I thought you were back in Japan finding Gene. Did the funeral had led you back here?" His father asked him. His mother was looking at him with a smile on her face.

"Partly yes but also I wanted to discuss with you about SPR going international from the inner Japan to the outer parts of the world." Naru replied, seating himself on the sofa in the living room.

"Hm, I'm taking that the International World Association has caught an eye on the company?" His father asked him, sitting down across from him. His mother sat next to his father, listening as well.

"Yes which is why I want to ask you for permission if I can expand it to international." Naru said sternly, his eyes locked with his father.

"Have you sent the request yet?" The father asked him.

"No but I told my members that I would go international." Naru replied.

"I will consider this. In the meantime though, you need to stay here in England until my decision is made up. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

"Good. Anyway, you established a SPR company in Japan?"

"Yes but I named it Shibuya Physic Research not the other name we used. I am planning to keep it at that."

"I see. Lin didn't follow you?"

"I told him to care for the happenings back in Japan so no."

"You should have brought him along. You know he is supposed to protect you whatever means."

"I was in quite a hurry so I didn't have time to tell him."

"Still, next time you leave, bring Lin with you. If I see you without Lin again, you know the consequences."

"Yes, father." There was silence between the both of them. Naru sighed as he opened his black book and began writing on his book, his eyes focused on there. He didn't really expect to see his father coming to visit here again. Then again, they visit here to clean up the things in this house. It was normal for that anyway.

"How was your search for Gene?" His mother now spoke to him.

"I can't find him yet." Naru replied, his eyes looking a bit down.

"Oh. Don't worry about it, son I'm sure you will find him eventually." His mother reassured him. Naru sighed mostly out of exasperation as he continued writing, his mind actually back on his brother Gene. He began to wonder if Mai can ever seen his brother Gene in her dreams. He didn't really know about that. About the mentioning of Mai, it made him to miss SPR back in Japan, something Naru would rarely think of. He found her to be always a bit enjoyable to be around with. She reminded him a lot of Gene only that she was louder and Gene to be a lot quieter.

"You are thinking of a girl, I can tell." His father said in a teasing tone.

"Yes." Naru replied, looking up from his black book, his pen paused.

"Can you tell me about her?" His father leaned towards him.

"It is not important." Naru looked back down on his black book, and continued writing.

"Come on, your father just want to know about her and how she works." It was her mother that chimed in. Naru kept silent but he kept writing. He was actually embarrassed that his father would detect about his sudden softness in his eyes. He couldn't stop thinking about Mai. Every time he thought of her, it made him feel like he should go back to Japan as soon as he can once he father made his decision. Why did he had to soften his eyes right in front of his foster parents? He felt idiotic and annoyed with himself.

"It's okay if you are no ready to tell me. I know you are not open enough to tell me about the girl. That's fine. I can wait." His father said and got up from his seat and began to walk towards the kitchen area.

"Sweetie, we can wait. Whenever you are ready." His mother chimed in before she too got up and followed him. Naru side-glanced them then and sighed, and continued writing. He wished that he would be ready soon. He truly missed her though he couldn't express it openly.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Dear Readers,

Done with this chapter! So, you can see that Naru has already have feelings for Mai. It's just when he'll confess this love towards Mai and whether or not he is open enough to tell other people as well. Hehe, I like this story so far a lot! Hope you like it too! Anyway, I'll update soon so reviews and comments are appreciated!

Icestar123


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**November 26**

**2:30pm **

"Excuse me, is Mr. Shibuya here?" Came a man at the front door. Mai wasn't back yet so Lin had to greet the stranger before him. The man wore a business suit and held a suitcase in his hand. From what he observed, he must have worked for a company.

"I am the man that you seek. How may I help you?" Lin conversed back.

"I am here to officially asked you to help us in our case." The man replied, bowing,"My name is Yosho Takadi and I own the Bonzai Toy Company. Recently, there have been strange activities happening in our company. Please, I plead to help us in our case."

"I'll like to know the very reason why you would think we need to help you in your case. What sort of paranormal activity has been happening in the company?" Lin asked, sitting down on the sofa. The man, Yosho followed and sat opposite of him.

"We can hear sounds of people screaming at night and the next morning they lay dead on the floor in the living room, all covered and soaked in blood." Yosho answered, looking a bit down and scared."And sometimes, we can see our toys moving at night when we stick around to finish up work. It was really creepy."

"Denied." Lin replied,"It must be something to do with the machines in your home. Also, there might be murders of killers going into your house. It is not our concern."

"But it's true, sir! We tested the toys in the machines the next day and they worked perfectly fine!" Yosho said, shocked. Lin looked up at him then. He wondered how Naru would react to this.

"Allow me to consider. I'll have my assistant to respond back to you later in the day when she comes back. Please leave your name and phone number so we can contact you back." Lin said then waited. Yosho hastily wrote it down without hesitation before walking out the door. Lin accompanied him until they reached the door. Once he was gone, Lin sat down on the sofa and thought about it over and whether or not he should take the case. It sounded quite impossible for him to take it right now. In fact, it sounded almost like the case where they met a monster that keeps himself alive by soaking into the blood of others. Lin didnt' want to deal with another monster again.

As he was deep in thought, he heard the door open for which Lin looked up from where he was sitting. Mai had came in all panting and flustered. Typical day again. Sighing, he leaned back on the sofa.

"Good morning Lin." Mai greeted him. Lin just nodded and closed his eyes, his mind thinking still. He wondered if Naru would ever accept this case. He figured he should ask Mai.

"What made you thinking today?" Mai was the first to trigger it.

"A client came in and requested an investigation in a company known as the Bonzai Toy Company. I turned down his offer due to lack of evidence and its true implications that paranormal activities have truly happened there. Now, he was trying to make me reconsider. I want you opinion on whether or not I should accept this case or not." Lin explained opening his eyes then.

"Well, what sort of paranormal activity occurred?" Mai asked.

"Strange deaths and battery-powered toys moving on its own without even anyone turning it on." Lin replied.

"I'll say we investigate. It's vague enough that say that something paranormal is happening there." Mai answered.

"I just don't want to have SPR involved in the media. The Bonzai Toy Company always bring in media in case of something totally suspicious there. I don't want that and so does Naru." Lin frowned.

"I guess then we'll have to turn down their offer then." Mai said with a shrug before she went to the kitchen to prepare tea."Lin, do you want some tea?"

"No thank you." He replied and got up and headed towards his office, sitting down on his desk and continued working where he left off. Then, he remembered something so he peeked out the office door."And remember to call them to say that we rejected their offer." Lin added before he continued typing.

"Got it." He heard Mai call back from where she was. Lin sighed and continued working.

**November 30 **

**4:00pm (Mai's POV) **

"Excuse me, may I speak to Mr. Shibuya?" Came a man at the door. His face looked all flustered and puffed from probably sudden panic state.

"Of course. Please wait a moment and have a seat. May I offer you any drink?" Mai replied, bowing her head in respect.

"No need but thank you for asking." The man replied before sitting down on the sofa. Mai walked to Lin's office and knocked on the door. The door opened, revealing Lin. Mai stepped away from him and followed behind him. She took the laptop Lin was holding and sat down and began to do adjustments before preparing herself to type.

"Mr. Takadi you have come again to plead?" Lin spoke as he sat down.

"Yes and things have gotten much more worse than before." The man Yosho Takadi replied, his face scared.

"Mr. Takadi, I'll very much like to take your case and solve it however we don't wish to have the media to watch this which is why I rejected it in the first place." Lin said in apology.

"I am not sure if the Bonzai manager and head of the company would accommodate your request. Please, hold on." Takadi said as he dialed a number on his phone and walked to near the front door to talk. Mai had stopped typing then and looked up at Lin with a slight frown on her face.

Lowering her voice until Lin can only hear, she asked,"Lin, how much media does this Bonzai Toy Company wants to attract?"

"Quite a lot. The Bonzai Toy Company is known to have the most media rated in Japan. From what I can tell, Bonzai Toy Com. likes to make sure the media recognizes the company and make it famous. Their toy productions might not be the best but they got well-known for simply being on media."

"They are quite obsessed with trying to attract attention." Mai commented.

"Yes unlike Naru who prefers to keep the attraction to the media minimal."

"That's Naru for you." Mai giggled. She missed Naru terribly. Without his presence, SPR is incomplete and look as though it might fall apart any time. It was just not right sometimes. She heard Lin chuckle a bit before his face turned straight. Takadi had came back.

"Please pardon me but the Bonzai manager refuses to accept your accommodation. Please, Mr. Shibuya, I would really wish for you to get rid of the paranormal happenings coming in our dear company. As I said, things have gotten much more worse than before. We can see more deaths and sometimes a room will shake and the objects will fall down. I beg of you, Mr. Shibuya help us on this case." Takadi said as a plead.

"I am sorry but I would reject on this one. If your manage cannot bring the media down, then I cannot help you on this case." Lin said, bowing his head."Mai, please see Mr. Yosho Takadi out."

"Yes, boss." Mai nodded and got up and showed Yosho Takadi out. Once she did that, she walked back to where Lin was and sighed.

"Is Naru really wanting to reject something that would involve a lot about the media? I know he might be a bit cold heart but that man had a very sad face on just now."

"Naru didn't want to attract any attention to himself. He hates to be shown on public. If I had known this sooner, I would have asked Yasuhara as in replacement for me. Then, we can work on the case." Lin sighed.

"Oh, well I guess." Mai shrugged and went to back to work.

**London, England**

**Case #3: A House of Blood**

**Day 1**

**2:00pm (Naru's POV) **

"Son, come here." His father said to him. Naru was in his room and holding the gem that what resembled his brother the most. He placed the gem down on the desk and got up and walked out of his room and went to the upstairs living room. Sitting down, he looked at his father with a stern eye.

"What do you need, father?" Naru asked, folding his hands together and placing them on his lap.

"I want you to do a case for a house in England. It is claimed to be haunted. I wish for you to see if it was truly is. If it is, then inform me and I'll call some exorcists to exorcise the house." His father explained to him.

"Where is this house?" Naru asked, his eyes narrowed. Something was up and Naru knew of it.

"It is in Razor Drive. It's not very far from here. Can you do an old man a favor? I know I can still do this case myself but Oliver, you worked as a researcher since at your young age. I'll like you to investigate." His father told him, then adding,"Also, I don't want you to do it as Oliver Davis but as your current undercover name, Kazuya Shibuya."

"Wouldn't the house owners recognize my face, father?" Naru watched as he spoke.

"Oh no. The client I was asked to investigate hasn't seen the real face of Oliver Davis. Don't worry about it, son, keeping your disguised name is perfect enough that no one would suspect of you." His father reassured him."So, will you help me out?"

"Fine but if you have a real reason behind all of this, father, you know I will find out." Naru replied, looking at his father while he said those words. He wanted that to sink into his father's mind.

"Of course. I understand perfectly of your doubt, Oliver. You of course always impress me by your skills and talents. I'll like to see that in your investigation." His father said.

"As you wish, father." Naru nodded as he leaned back on the sofa and watched him. Something schematic was up. Whatever it is that his father had in his mind, he knew his father wouldn't tell him yet. He knew how strict and hard-headed his father can be at times. Though me might not be the type of guy to be that way, it was obvious that his father is that type of person. He just hoped he can complete the investigation with his father thinking of him to be quite great.

"Father, a question." Naru finally spoke after a moment's thought.

"Yes, Oliver?" His father looked up from his book.

"Do we start the investigation tomorrow?"

"We shall start it tonight actually."

"That...is unexpected that you will do something of an investigation late at night." Naru blinked twice due to his surprise.

"It was the client's request." His father pointed out.

"The client's request?" Naru narrowed his eyes.

"Yes. I was surprised by it too. I have questioned him a few times of his reason why he would wish to do it late at night but he wouldn't give me a proper answer. He'll say it was because the abnormality happens at night time and it's the perfect time to do the investigation. I would love to know the very reason why he chose night time as an investigation time."

"I see." Naru had his hand on his chin, thinking. So, the client specifically requested this all because the strange phenomena happens mostly at night. He'll have to see if that of if the client says is true.

"Have you thought of something, son?" His father leaned forward now, all ears.

"If the client has specifically asked us to investigate the house during the night, it would mean that whatever strange phenomena is happening to that house must been even more dangerous and extreme than what I experienced before. I probably need another person to accompany me in order to do this investigation properly. That house is probably not a safe place to be."

"Hm, I guess you have a point there. Very well. I'll have Arrow to stay with you at all times in your investigation." His father nodded in approval.

"Arrow? Who is he?" Naru raised his eyebrow.

"Arrow Lizadones. He is a psychological researcher like you and has some experience with the paranormal and with other psychics. He is a great help towards you if you needed it. He has agreed to disguise his name into Ariki Sadioma if he wants to go undercover with you. I'll inform him to come and meet with you tonight at the house."

Naru nodded simply and pulled out his black book and began writing on a new case he'll be taking in England. It was interesting how even though he was in England, he'll still need to do investigations as Kazuya Shibuya. He couldn't help but wonder how Lin would react to this if something out of the ordinary or bad would happen. Still, he liked to take and investigate cases considering he had something to do and work on. It would what he called it his interesting day. He was actually looking forward to telling Lin about his days staying in England once he got back to Japan.

_At around 6:00pm..._

Naru stepped out of his car where he slammed the door shut behind him. The equipment of SPR was in his packed van and he'll have to set it up soon after he spoken with the client himself. First, he'll need to wait for Arrow to come. It didn't take long though. Soon, the car screeched in a loud way and a man came out with a grin on his face. He had broad shoulders and wore a flashy light grey jacket with a black shirt inside. He wore dark blue jeans and black shoes. He looked too flashy to be a psychological researcher.

Naru turned to look at the man before him. There was a bit of silence between the two of them before the man broke the silence.

"You must be him right?" The man spoke first.

"Yes and you are the man was suppose to accompany me with the investigation." Naru replied, crossing his arms instinctively.

"Got that right! Name's Ariki Sadioma and I'll be happy to help you in this investigation!" He said flashing a grin on his face.

"We have a lot to do tonight. I hope your flashy cocky attitude won't take up all your work." Naru said before turning away and walking to the entrance of the house.

"I won't let you down." Replied Arrow before he followed along. Naru approached the door of the house and knocked on it three times. They waited until the creak of the door opened up and it revealed a male that look as though he is in his fifties.

"Who are you people?" The old man spoke.

"My name is Kazuya Shibuya and I am here to investigate your house under the order of Carlos Davis." Naru replied, giving a bow, Japanese style.

"Ah, you must been here to investigate correct? Come in, come in and we'll talk." The old man said, leaving them room to walk into the room. Naru walked inside, followed by Arrow. As soon as they got inside, Naru felt something very sinister is hung around the house. His eyes narrowed, as he followed the old man into the living room. He knew this won't be an easy case to do. He just hope that it would be over soon enough. The place gave him enough to have his hair stood on end.

"Please, Mr. Shibuya come and have a seat." The old man said. Naru did as he instructed. Once he had himself seated, he opened his black book and his pen.

"What is your name first of all?" Naru asked.

"My name is Jeffery Eggmate." The old man answered.

"Mr. Eggmate. I'll like to know the strange things that have been happening in this house. In full detail." Naru said, his pen ready.

"Alright. I guess I'll begin with the events that happened just a month ago. Things began to happen a month ago. Bloody claw marks are perfectly marked everywhere in the house and sometimes in the middle of the night, I would see blood on the walls. It was horribly disgusting. Only me and my wife lives here and we can see either claw marks or blood on the walls. Just recently, when my finance coordinator came into the house, he just disappeared the next day when he was supposed to leave. Later that day, we will find him laying on one of the bloodied walls and his face looked ghoulish and zombie-like. It made my wife scream and go to the hospital and I was shaken myself."

"Is that all you have seen?" Naru asked, as he wrote the events down.

"Yes, that is all." Eggmate nodded. Naru continued writing for a while longer before he placed his pen in his black book and closed it.

"Show us to the room to put the equipment in." Naru said as he got up.

"Of course. Please, follow me." Eggmate got up as well and began leading them upstairs. Naru and Arrow followed. As they walked, he can note that there were some blood in the walls. All were coming from the ceiling which rose his interest greatly. The bloodied claw marks all came from the near ceiling as well. Naru had to take note on that of the interesting phenomena that is portrayed itself. Soon, they arrived at a room suitable for base.

"Here you are, Mr. Shibuya. If you need anything, please, call me and I shall come." Eggmate said with a smile before he left. Once he was gone, Naru began to fix the place so it would be suitable for base. Arrow quietly helped.

"This place is creepy." Arrow muttered after another minute of silence.

"It would seem so." Naru replied before he went to fix up the chairs.

"Could it possibly be a monster lurking this house?" Arrow asked.

"The possibility is there though the investigation is just the beginning. We cannot be there for sure." Naru replied, as he turned towards the door."Let's get the equipment." Then, both him and Arrow went to Arrow's car to get the equipment. Slowly, they moved the equipment up until the last was there. Then, they set up the screens and all the other equipment. It didn't take long before it was finished. Then, the two of them began to set microphones and cameras all over the house and in process to measure the temperature.

An hour later, they were back at base and Naru had began to set up the adjustments so it would work as they desired. Arrow was sitting in one of the chairs, groaning from all the work that was transpired the past hour.

"If you are tired, you are free to leave this investigation purely to me." Naru said, his eyes still fixed on the screen.

"I was instructed to help you so it would be best if I stick around." Arrow pointed out.

"All temperatures in the rooms are low room temperature. It would mean that this house is marked by evil in the first place." Naru said, mostly to himself.

"Huh. I guess it'll mean that there are a lot of spirits here in this house." Arrow frowned.

"Yes." Naru nodded once and turned to face Arrow. When he did that, a loud thud came from somewhere inside the house.

_What will happen then? To be continued..._

* * *

Dear Readers,

Alright, chapter done! I decided to have Naru do a case in London since I randomly decided to make it this way. Hehe, just my random slimy idea. Anyway, hope you enjoy this! Reviews and comments are always appreciated! Update soon!

Icestar123


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**London, England **

**Case #3: A House of Blood 2 **

**Day 1 (continued) **

Naru rushed our from base, immediately followed by Arrow. The thudding sound looked as though it came from dowstairs in the kitchen area. Naru ran down the stairs and towards the kitchen area. When they arrived there, they were surprised to see a floating knife, ready to slash a young woman laying down on the floor of the kitchen. The woman looked scared as the knife looked as though it was ready to kill her in any minute. Naru narrowed his eyes at the floating knife as he was trying to decide whether or not it would be best to use PK to destroy the spirit.

However, Arrow had pulled out a cross from his pocket and pointed at the floating knife.

"In the name of our Lord Jesus Christ, I demand you to stop attacking that woman and get out of this house!" Arrow shouted. A scream came from the spirit but it sounded more or a monster-like scream as the knife dropped, clattering onto the floor, leaving the room to be oddly still. The woman on the floor was panting slightly, scared from the eventful things happening around here. Naru walked up to her and bend down to her eye level and looked at her, his face never changing.

"What happened?" Was his first question.

"I-I came into the kitchen to inspect and s-suddenly, this k-knife floated up into the air and tried to slash me. I-I managed to dodged it but...I was soon tripped onto the floor by something and i-it was about to kill me. T-Then you guys came." The woman replied, shaking very violently.

"Did you see the face of the spirit who attacked you?" Naru asked.

"N-No..." The woman whimpered, shivering from the attack. Naru had his hand on his chin as he thought about this then looked at Arrow.

"Ariki, is it possible that a spirit would appear at you and attack you for no odd reason?"

"I could be unless it was instructed to attack certain strangers that come to this house. Otherwise, I have no other reason to think so. It is odd enough that it would choose specific people to attack." Arrow replied.

"Hm." Was all Naru said. He did find it interesting that. Then turning towards Arrow, he said,"Let's head back to base." So, the two of them left the woman to the old man's hands.

Back at base, Naru was writing down on his black book, his mind racing through possibilities of how the spirit would wish to attack random people. In the morning, Naru would have to go to the locals and ask about the history of the house. He might need to have his father's assistant to this since it has been awhile since he last was around England. He highly doubt people would pass information to him if they didn't know him as Oliver. After a moment's thought, he turned towards Arrow.

"I think I might find what sort of spirit may be haunting this house."

"Well, what is this spirit?" Arrow raised a brow."After all, if you want to find the necessary info, we need to do it in the morning."

"I am not an amateur. I know full well that information access is not available until day time." Naru sighed as he crosses his arms."But I have a hunch of this spirit. If what the woman says is true, then the spirit possibly would wish to attack new people when they are alone and would go all out on them if possible. The spirit would probably want either some sort of revenge from its past or it would want to kill that person and suck in all the energy that is coming out from the targeted new person." Pausing, he then continued,"Arrow, have you managed to kill the spirit?"

"No but I know for a fact that the spirit is strong. I was only able to slightly weaken its state." Arrow answered,"This spirit might not be as easy as it seems."

"As it would been figured." Naru looked at the monitors for a moment before looking back at Arrow."We might start to pick up more activity after this affair. We should be able to lure it out so we can exorcise it."

"So, call in exorcisms?"

"We might need them later but for now, I would wish to see the spirit's movements and thoughts." Naru sat down on the chair where it was facing the monitors and looked at the monitors, hopefully catching some activity.

_Back in Tokyo at around 8pm..._

Mai yawned as she stretched her arms out. She was in her apartment and was trying to study for an English test for tomorrow. She knew that the test is required to do some studying and working on but still she needed to study it anyway. A bone snapped as she stretched again before sighing. She was getting tired and odd reasons, it was sort of stopping her from her concentration of studies. Mai shook her head twice as she pinched herself to keep herself awake.

"No, Mai you must stay awake and study!" Mai said determinedly as she went on to study. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

Mai woke up and realized she was floating in the darkness. This must been another one of her dreams so she looked around for the Naru in her dreams. As figured, he was walking towards her with a smile on his face. Mai smiled back and walked towards him as well.

"Naru, why are you here? I thought you were back at England."

"I'm here to show you something that is important to my case. You must tell N-me when you wake up, got it?"

"Wait, you were working on a case in England?" Mai was shocked.

"Yes." Naru nodded.

"Alright, I'll tell you." Mai smiled as she took Naru's hand and began walking. Soon, a scene began to play out. Before her, she saw a woman inside a house. She was smiling and holding onto a baby. She looked as though peaceful with the baby in her arms. Soon, it fast forward to years later where now the woman was old and the baby who transformed into a young woman was there. However, the woman was sad and she was holding a knife, ready to kill herself. The old woman wanted to stop the young woman but two strong arms gripped her back.

"No, my darling Jasmine!" The woman shouted in English. Mai understood that statement and felt pity and sympathy towards the woman. Eventually, the woman stabbed herself and her body collapsed and went limp. Mai had tears in her eyes as she sniffed. The scene was gone, leaving only Mai and Naru there.

"W-What could this mean, Naru?" Mai sniffed.

"N-I would understand once you tell me about it. Now, it's time for you to wake up." Naru said and soon Naru disappeared, causing Mai to wake up.

When she woke up, she saw that it was daytime and sun was shinning brightly into her room. She sighed when she realized that she had fallen asleep while she was in the middle of studying. She groaned. At least it was Saturday. She quickly showered and dressed into her clothes before heading to SPR. Then, she walked into the office, greeting Lin. As usual, he didn't respond. Then, something clicked in the back of her mind. That's right! She had to have Lin call Naru so she can tell him about her dream!

Quickly taking her coat off, she walked into Lin's office and knocked on it. The door opened revealing Lin.

"What is it?" Lin asked, a dull expression on his face.

"Well, I just wanted to talk to Naru on the phone. I was wondering if you can call him for me."

"Why? Is it important?"

"Yeah. I have a dream last night that might relate to a case he is working on back in England."

"He's taking a case?" Lin was surprised."How do you know?"

"It's just my institution." Mai smiled."Can you call him for me, please Lin?"

"Fine." Lin sighed as he went to call him. Mai followed him and watched him dial the number. Soon, he heard Lin speak.

"Naru? It's Lin. Mai had something to talk to you about." A pause."She said it had something to do with the case you are working on in England." Another pause."I don't know. She says it was her institution." Pause then,"Alright, hold on." Lin then handed the phone to Mai. Mai would blush if it wasn't important. Putting the phone on her ear, she asked,"Naru?"

"Mai. You said your dream had something to do with the case I'm working on?" Naru voice came out on the other end as tired.

"Yeah."

"Well, speak then."

"Fine." Mai rolled her eyes in annoyance but she explained her dream, leaving the Naru part out of course. Once she was done, there was silence in other line. Mai probably had thought he was thinking.

"Mai, it is helpful. I appreciate the support you have with me back in Japan." Naru said.

"No problem, Naru!" Mai said excitedly.

"Can you pass the phone to Lin?"

"Sure." Mai handed the phone to Lin who in turn went to talk to Naru again. Mai had drifted off to go back to work so Lin wouldn't have to lecture her again. She started to feel like Lin was acting more like Naru and that he was now more openly to talk to her. It was interesting how the situation was.

Eventually, she saw Lin stopped talking on the phone and went back to his office. Mai saw him have a odd expression on his face. What is wrong with him? Why the odd expression on his face? Something was up. Determined, Mai headed towards Lin's office to talk to him.

**London, England **

**Day 2 (Naru's POV) **

The next evening Naru and Arrow headed back to the house where they were to investigate. The moment they entered into the house, they saw claw marks on the left side of the wall and there were words written on it. It read:

_Today will be your fate. _

Naru turned towards the old man with a hard expression on his face. Whatever that message meant, it would mean that the spirit had became angry and frustrated and decided to take on them to the full potential. This doesn't sound good according to Naru.

"Mr. Eggmate, when was this message written?"

"Just an hour ago, Mr. Shibuya." The old man replied, shuddering very much.

"Did anything paranormal activity happened?" Naru pressed.

"Y-Yes. Shaking and the lights flickering on and off. Eventually, the lights turned off completely, and then there were growling and snarling sounds. It lasted for a few minutes before the shaking stopped and the lights were back on. Then, we saw this message." The old man explained, still very shaken.

"Ariki, let's go." Naru said as he made to head to base.

"Right." He heard Arrow said from behind and followed after him. At base, they looked through the cameras and found at around 5:00pm the house began shaking. Their cameras didn't work for a few minutes but they heard sounds of growling and snarling in the microphones. When the cameras worked again there was blood on the walls. Naru stood up as he headed towards the files that they found early in the morning. He began skimming through the files when a phone call rang from his cell phone.

Naru frowned as he pulled out his cell phone and answered it.

"Naru? This is Lin. Mai had something to talk to you about." Was Lin's voice on the other line.

"What sort of thing did she want to talk about?" Naru answered though he was sort of tired due to lack of sleep.

"She said it had to do with a case you are working on in England." Wait, Mai knew about that? Why? That rose Naru's suspicions.

"How did she know about this?"

"I don't know. She says it was her institution." Naru sighed. Of course, always her institution.

"Fine. Bring her on the phone." Naru said in a monotone voice.

"Alright, hold on." He heard from the other line that there was a talk that sounded distant before he heard Mai's voice on the other line.

"Naru?"

"Mai, you said your dream had something to do with the case I am working on?" Naru went right into business.

"Yeah."

"Well, speak then."

"Fine." Came Mai's annoyed voice. Naru had to smirk slightly on that. Arrow was watching from a distance. Naru then listened as Mai explained her dream how there was a woman with a baby and she was happen then it fast forward to when the baby was grown up to be a young woman but the young woman killed herself. Naru was interested by how this would happen. He would have to look through the files to see if there was anything related to that.

Naru was silent for a bit before he spoke again."Mai, it is helpful. I appreciate the support you still have for me back at Japan." Wait, did he just say that? Probably sleepiness made him that way.

"No problem, Naru!" There was the excitement in her tone.

"Can you pass the phone to Lin?" Naru went back to monotone.

"Sure." Then, Naru waited as he felt the phone passing towards another person where he heard Lin's voice again.

"What is it, Naru?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Yes?"

"Call Takigawa or John and tell them to fly to England so they can perform an exorcism in the case I am working on."

"Naru! They don't know how to communicate with English!"

"John can. If if suits you better, you can just call John. I don't care either way."

"Anything else then?"

"Don't tell Mai about this."

"Is it personal?"

"No but it'll be better if she doesn't know that I sent either Takigawa or John to take on an exorcism here in England."

"Alright. I don't know what you are up to, Naru but I know this sounds really serious if he need to call them."

"It is serious. I am busy so call me later to see who would come."

"Alright." Then, Naru hung up and sighed, tucking the phone back into his pocket.

"Looks like you are calling someone from Japan to help you on this case." Arrow teased slightly.

"Is it a problem?" Naru asked, not looking up from his files as he skimmed through it.

"Just intriguing how you will do such a thing." Arrow responded. Naru kept quiet on that one as he continued looking through them, eventually finding a profile of an young woman died of forced suicide by a group of men and having the mother to witness it. Again, that is what interested Naru so much about this as he read throughly of the profile and the history.

"I think a cleansing is needed." Naru finally said.

"Why?"

"The profile says here that a young woman by the name of Jasmine Silks had committed forced suicide in July 14, 1982 when a group of men, known as the Boars had restrained the mother and Jasmine. The old woman's name was Vera Silks and she unwillingly had to force to watch the suicide of her daughter. The Boars were arrested at 1983 when the police discovered that they were behind the suicide. However, Vera Silks was still desperate and wanted her daughter back. She went into insanity. She began to keep claiming her daughter was with her and that she hasn't died. Reports of her trying to kill people when they look like her daughter were found in the news and eventually she was placed into a confined place where insanity people were kept. In 1987, Vera died due to the great sadness that weighed in her heart since of her daughter's death. Then, in 1990, the house was soon claimed to be haunted and every time a new family would move into the house, it would be struck with blood and disaster. That is the reason why I would think that a cleansing is necessary." Naru finished.

"I see. So, no wonder there are all those strange activities going around here." Arrow nodded in understanding. Naru placed the file down.

"If a cleansing doesn't work, then an exorcism is then required." Naru said, sighing a bit."Let's continue with our investigation." Naru got up from his seat left base. Arrow had followed behind shortly after.

BAM!

The sound of the sudden thud made Arrow jump. Naru eyes widen for a second before narrowing and looked around, trying to make sense of where the bam came from. The entire house then began to shake violently, and Naru soon realized that the spirit was going all out on them.

"Out!" Naru shouted over the rubble. He didn't wait for a response. He began running for the entrance of the house. Arrow was right behind him. The rubble of the roof had began to fall down as Naru rushed out of the house. Eggmate and his wife were outside already, fear in their eyes. Naru had manage to escape out as he stopped and turned to looking at the shaking and near collapsing house. Arrow had a shocked face on as he was slightly trembling.

"What do we do with the equipment? Your father surely would be mad for you on this." Arrow whispered in a low tone only Naru can hear.

"I'll reason with him." Naru replied, his voice hard and cold. Eventually, the entire house collapsed down in a pile or rubble. Naru knew that the spirit was extremely strong. Something told him that if they were to deal with the spirit, they might need to do a cleansing. Soon, out of the distance, he saw a wooden plank had began writing out words on its own. It wrote:

_This isn't over. _

And that was it of the words. Naru had his eyes narrowed when he read that verse alone. Something was suspicious going on but he couldn't put his finger on it. Naru decided that he needed to call his father. Dialing the number, he waited for an answer. Soon, his voice of his father came.

"Hello?"

"Father, the client's house has collapsed and all the equipment was damaged." Naru said, but there was a hit of annoyance in his tone. He made it low enough for only Arrow to hear.

"That spirit is powerful. We should stop the investigation. I doubt you will be able to do much harm at this spirit at this point. Also, I don't want you to use PK."

"Understood father."

"Come home once you apologized to the client." His father said before hanging up. Naru hung up as well and tucked his phone away then bowed towards Eggmate.

"I apologize for the damage of your house but it would seem that the boss would wish for us to retreat."

"I understand your boss' intention. The spirit is too powerful I take it?"

"Yes." Naru nodded.

"Very well. I thank you for putting the effort on helping us on this case. You are free to leave." Eggmate smiled sadly before they went to inspect. Naru sighed and headed to Arrow's car and sat on the front passenger seat. Arrow took the driver's seat. Then, they were off.

_The case sounds closed but is it really? Find out in the next chapter... _

* * *

Dear Readers,

Alright, another chapter up! This time, there is more development to this story. What would happen then? This is really cool and exciting! Reviews and comments are always appreciated! I'll do my best to get the best of your wishes! Update soon!

Icestar123


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**London, England **

**Case #3: House Of Blood 3 **

**Somewhere in London... **

_"Hehehehe, this is so much fun!" A voice of a crazed old woman snickered very menacingly. She watched as the young boy, apparently his name was Kazuya Shibuya and his assistant, named Ariki Sodioma left the house. _

_"Now for some fun!" _

_"Are you truly out of your mind? We will need to hold back before we can unlease our fun." Came a voice which sounded like he was behind her. The woman swirled around, trying to find out who it was. _

_"Who dares judge me?!" The woman's face turned ghoulish, anger rising. A figure that was dark-purple and had a face appeared before her. She gasped and bowed down in apology."I-I'm sorry sir! I-I didn't know your great presence is here!" _

_"Don't worry about it. What matters now is to make sure the world knows that those humans that are alive should fear the spiritual world. We are not to messed with. I have gather enough followers to make sure that comes true. Hehe, trust me, Vera you will get your chance of revenge." _

_"I love it boss but how do you suggest I can hold this back? I don't want to stop." The woman, Vera whined a bit. _

_"Fine but if I lose another one of my followers again, then I'll have them to blame it on you even though you might not be here anymore." The dark figure crossed his arms before vanishing. _

_"You can count on me! I won't let you down, boss!" The woman, Vera saluted then rubbed her hands together with glee. She then headed towards where that boy and his assistant had drove off too. She then saw them walk into their house just in time when another male had followed after them. Since Vera was so high up, she flew down so she can see better. By then, they walked inside. Vera entered inside by going through the walls and watched, keeping herself hidden. _

**Naru's house **

**4:00am **

"Father, is something the matter?" Naru frowned as he watched his father intently. Arrow was sitting next to him.

"That spirit followed you and Arrow here, Oliver." Came the reply of his father.

"I can see it would like to create havoc among us humans." Naru said, his face into thinking mode.

"If it's so powerful, how are we going to stop it?" Arrow spoke up.

"Have you called an exorcist?" His father turned to Naru.

"I called one from Japan. I am unsure if he'll come." Naru replied, closing his eyes.

"You should have Arrow make some charms then when he comes so the spirit would be trapped inside your house." His father suggested.

"I suppose it would be wise." Naru sighed. He haven't got much of a choice. If the spirit was residing here, then it'll be better if the exorcism would start along with the help of Arrow and his charms. Though he might know how to weaken the spirit slightly with his cross worn around his neck, he wasn't an exorcist and he can only make charms from the shinjos in Japan. That is the least he could do.

The door bell rang. Naru got up from his seat and walked over towards the door, opening it. It was John. Naru nodded and stepped aside for him to enter. John walked in and Naru closed the door.

"Is there a spirit I need to exorcise?" John asked first but went quiet when he saw Arrow and his father and mother."Oh. Who are those people?"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Carlos Davis and this my wife, Lucy Davis. We are psychologists but we also investigate paranormal activity. That," The father pointed,"Is Arrow. He is my assistant. Kazuya is here to take care of some matters so we came along to help him in them."

"I see. Nice to meet you, Mr. Davis and Mrs. Davis. I'm John Brown, exorcist from a Roman Catholic Church. I came from Australia." John said, in English of course.

"Pleasure to meet you, Father John!" His father beamed. Naru sighed and turned towards John.

"John, are you able to perform an exorcism right away?"

"Sure thing. Just give me a minute. Where though?"

"Right in my house." Naru replied.

"Alright."

"Arrow, create some charms and place them all around the house." Naru ordered. Arrow went to it immediately without another word. Naru then turned his father but he had act formally.

"Sir, you are free to leave as you wish."

"Oh, no, Kazuya my dear boy. I would very much like to watch the exorcism." His father replied, smiling.

"As you wish." Naru sighed and waited. Soon, John and Arrow was ready. John then began which the rest of the group stood behind him. John began to throw holy water around.

"Our father who art in heaven, hallow be thy name. Thy kingdom come on earth been done as it is in heaven." The house began to shake violently and a figure began to appear, her face looking ghoulish. John continued though."Give us today our daily bread and forgive our debts, as he had forgiven our debtors. There was the word and the word was with God and the word was God." Eventually, the spirit began to try launching at John. John had blocked it using his cross that held onto his hand." Father, we pity you and we ask in our humble plea to have this spirit to be gone and wiped away from the face of the Earth forever. So, I plea in thy great name to have her gone." Then, there was a scream and the spirit was gone.

Naru saw the shaking had stopped and much to his relief on that. Arrow's face looked slightly pale but nonetheless well.

"Arrow, I think it would best if you take the charm off so it wouldn't drain all of our energy." Naru said, his arms crossed.

"Yeah, guess your right." Arrow mumbled before he walked off and began to take the charms off. John helped him as well as Naru sat down on the sofa and watched slightly.

"As always, you surprised me of your methods, son." His father said with a smile.

"I only do this because it is necessary to have that spirit exorcised." Naru shrugged a bit indifferently.

"As I expected of an answer from you." His father chuckled. Naru sighed.

"Have you made your decision yet?"

"Not yet, son. Why in such a hurry?"

"I'm worried that Lin might not take things in good care back in Japan. I want to check up on it." Naru explained.

"Don't worry son. Lin is good so you won't need to worry so much about it." His father reassured him. Naru didn't answered and went on to write down on his black book. He would need plenty of rest after this case.

**Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan**

**Shibuya Psychic Research**

**2:00pm**

Mai nearly fell into the office his her hand haven't caught the handle of the door in time. She groaned. One of the boys have been chasing her again and this time, she just barely escaped. She was glad that the boy didn't do anything stupid towards her. Sighing, she took off her coat and hung it on the clothes peg before she headed into her own desk area and began to work on the stuff that was placed on her desk that day.

Two hours passed and she began to feel sleepy. She decided to keep herself awake as to not arose suspicion on Lin. She just hoped she would stay awake. She kept moving her head down but she would shot up after a second before she fell right into sleep. No! She must keep awake!" Slapping her face, she moaned a bit, finding that she hit herself too hard.

"Oww...Hit myself too hard." Mai sighed when she realized where she was. She was in the darkness and she was standing in the darkness.

"This must be another one of my dreams. I hope Naru is around." Mai said, as she looked around and soon spotted the dark dressed Naru walking toward her, eventually getting a good distance towards her.

"Naru, what are you going to show me today?" Mai asked, ready.

"Mai. I have to tell you something."

"Yes, Naru?"

"I am not who you think I am."

"Wait, what? What do you mean by that, Naru? Aren't you Naru?"

"The appearance would look like it but I am actually not."

"Then who are you?" Mai was shocked.

"You may call me Gene. You know I am different from the start."

"S-So your Naru's twin brother? I didn't know he had one."

"I passed away. The reason my brother was in Japan and opened SPR was because he was trying to find my body."

"Seriously? I had no idea. He must have really missed you."

"He has. He found out I was dead by using his connection with me when he touched my clothes."

"Oh, and I thought he was cold heart jerk the entire time."

"He had that sort of mask even before I died. It's normal."

"Should I tell him when I wake up?"

"Tell him when the time comes with Lin."

"Why?"

"You will know soon enough. Just trust me on this, Mai."

"O-Okay."

"It's time for you wake up. Lin is worried about you." Gene said as he placed his hands on her forehead. Eventually, he was gone.

Mai woke up and found herself on the sofa. Lin was staring at her from a fair distance away. Mai wanted to tell him so badly about her discovery. Yet, she cannot so she stared at him for a moment before sitting up.

"Your awake. You have been sleeping through the rest of the day. I thought you might be dead."

"Haha, no I'm not. I was just so tired that's all."

"I see. Come on, I'll drive you home." Lin got up from his seat and made to leave.

"Wait, I need to pack up!" Mai said in a panicked tone as she rushed to her office desk and quickly packed up then rushed out of the door. Lin followed behind and headed for the van. Mai followed behind him, thinking over about the dream with Naru-no, Gene. She'll have to talk to Naru about it when the time is right. She knew she'll have to tell him eventually anyway. Mai got into the van and slammed the door shut. The van began to move and Mai took her amusement to look out the window.

The ride didn't take long before Lin stopped at the front door of where he apartment is led to. She got out and waved goodbye to Lin before entering her apartment, heading toward her condo. Once she got inside, she flopped onto the sofa and sighed, wondering how she got that dream in the first place. She wondered if Gene had made to known that he was not Naru but Gene all along. Maybe that was it.

Still, Mai knew that Naru had missed her brother terribly and probably is hurt and torn mixed with hate that his brother had died just so recently. She began to wonder how his brother might have died. Not to mention, she was wondering even more of who she truly loved and cared for. She then knew. Naru, always Naru. Yes, he might be a narcissist, arrogant jerk, but hey he wasn't that bad when it comes to caring for people. His intelligence often impressed her but at the same time annoyed her at the same time.

Talking about Naru made her worry for him. He wondered why he needed to be away for so long. She just hoped that he'll be back when he was done with whatever he was dealing with. Mai yawned as she stretched, a bone cracking in process. She then laid her arms down as she thought over about the time when Naru decided to have the company to go international. What could that all mean? I mean, Naru said he keep that company in Japan all because of searching for his brother. After that, he'll shut it down. Then, why did Naru decided to put it to international? Is there something more to Naru than she didn't know?

She sighed in frustration as she placed her fist hands onto her head, unable to solve the problem in her head. Why was it sometimes so hard to find out about Naru when clearly she could just simply walk up to him and ask? Then again, she knew Naru would unwillingly not tell anyone about his hidden past and of his family. He isn't the type of guy who would just give is personal information away just like that. He would normally need reason and a good explanation about why he would need to have his personal information known. She just know the type of person Naru would be. After all, she was with him for a year now.

Sighing and shaking her head, she went to finish up her homework and go to bed. She finished around 9 when a phone call came. Blinking twice, she ran to the phone and picked it to answer.

"Mai Taniyama speaking."

"Mai?" It was Naru, the real Naru that is.

"Naru? Why are you calling me at this time of the night?"

"What else? I have something to discuss with you about."

"What is it?"

"During your sleep in the office, did you have any dreams?" Wait, did Naru knew about this? Mai felt it wasn't the time yet so she decided to lie.

"No. I was just so tired that I slept for the whole day."

"I doesn't sound like it. When Lin tried waking you up, you couldn't even budge an inch. Are you hiding something from me?" Suspicion crept in his tone.

"No! I won't hide anything from you, Naru!" Mai had to since Gene told her not to say anything to Naru yet until it was the right time.

"Mai..." Came the sigh on the other line.

"Naru! I...I just can't tell you yet." Mai sighed, feeling to want to give up.

"Fine but I would want to know when I get back. Get that?"

"Yes." Mai glared at the phone.

"Good. Now, I must go." With that, Naru hung up. Mai had to slam the phone onto the receiver, pissed. That narcissist jerk! Always so stotic and uptight whenever it comes to these types of things! Can't he at least be sympathic for once!? Mai stomped to her room as she went to go get changed into her PJs. Eventually, she calmed down as she packed up her school stuff and went off to bed.

**Spiritual World **

**Dark Realm**

**Dark Lair **

"That damn Vera! I told her not to get herself into trouble! Now I need to find another spirit to become my follower! Ugh!" The dark spirit head-desk himself onto the wall.

"Sir, I'm sure you will find one soon enough." Reassured on of his servants.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! I don't need your damn lectures when I clearly know that!" The dark figure glared at one of his servants and slapped him in the head. The servant whimpered and backed away.

"S-Sorry sir...I was just trying to put some courage for you..." The servant muttered in a whimpering way.

"Well, I don't need them! Now, all of you, get out of my sight!" The dark figure snapped. All the others bowed their heads respectfully and left, leaving the dark figure alone. He then looked at his swirling make-shift ball that he made to observe the human world. He saw everyone in Japan to be so clueless and to be so weak in aura. Only very few were really defensive. They were the SPR team that he found out they got rid of him so many times. He smirked.

"We shall start in Japan when it is the right time." He said out loud, knowing this would be perfect."Then I will spread throughout the entire world. Eventually, no one can stop me!" He then let out an evil laugh. This is what he perfectly, oh so perfectly planned for the human world to witness. Soon, just soon they would know what was to come for them. He would enjoy them falling on their knees and begging for mercy. That desire was what the dark figure totally wanted. The aura on his body grew a bit larger as he thought of these things. He just hoped it would worked as how he think it will.

Eventually, the human world will fall to their doom and all would go as how many of the spirits would dreamed of when they first entered the spiritual realm. He doubt the good spirits would oppose it off them considering how they grew in numbers. This would be so much fun for them. He would enjoy this. Oh, this would be a day of celebration for them! He would then be the ruler of the entire world and have them obey them under his bindings. Soon, the human world would realize that the evil is not to be messed with. He looked forward to it.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Dear Readers,

Ooooooooo! Creepy! That dark figure is out to get rid of the human race and have the spirits as slaves! Oh, no! Will SPR stop this chaos? Read on to find out! Anyway, hoped you liked this chapter! Reviews and comments are always appreciated! Update soon!

Icestar123


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**3 years later **

**Tokyo, Japan **

**July 2 **

**9:00am **

Mai yawned as she stretched her stiff arms as she was sitting on the subway that lead to Shibuya neighborhood in the Tokyo area. Mai looked around her. People were sitting in the train to either to go to work or to go shopping with their friends. The train was pretty loud from the sounds of it. Mai felt glad that everyone was enjoying themselves. She hoped Naru would be back soon. She missed him terribly. She sighed as she leaned her face against the window. Since she graduated from high school last year, she was going to start on her university studies the following year when it start to open. She will have to work with SPR then for not so long as when she was in high school.

As she was trailing off in her train of thoughts, something caught her eye. What was that? Mai turned her head to look at the window. Before her was a ghost of a young teenager, an evil grin on his face. Mai's eyes widen as she covered her mouth. She felt sick. Something told her that this was going to be horrible and bad. She didn't know why but she knew that she got a bad feeling for Tokyo today. She quickly looked back at the same window where the ghost appeared. It was gone now. Mai gasped for air as the trained stopped at her station. Okay, calm down, Mai, calm down. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, she walked out of the train and headed for SPR.

As she walked on the streets, she felt like she was being watched from all directions. Mai, stopped and looked around, her eyes alert. Nothing was there. She knew that a ghost might be watching her. She took another step forward when she felt a cold air rush past her. If felt like someone was passing through her. Then a voice from somewhere said:

_All shall fall to our doom. _

Mai's eyes showed fear as she quickly rushed to the office of SPR and burst into the door, slamming the door shut immediately. She was scared, so scared of what is going to happen. She just knew this was going to be bad for everyone here. She panted in fright as she saw Lin come out of his office.

"Mai what is-"

"Oh, Lin! It's horrible! I saw a ghost in the subway train and then I felt one past through me and say that all shall fall to our doom! Something really bad is going to happen to Tokyo, Lin! I just know it!" Mai frantically explained, scared out of her wits.

"How can there be more spirits in Tokyo all of a sudden?" Lin asked, his voice in surprise.

"I-I don't know! I just know this is going to be horrible for the both of us!" Mai said as she was shaking from fright.

"Are you able to call everyone here? If not, I'll call."

"N-No. I'll do it." Mai shivered before walking towards the phone and called everyone except Masako. Then, Mai took off her coat and waited for the others to come. She just felt like this was all a bad dream. Before she knew it, she fell asleep.

Mai found herself in a dark place. Mai looked around.

"This must be another one of my dreams." Mai said out loud."Gene, are you there?"

"I'm right here Mai." Came the answer from behind. Mai turned around to see Gene standing there, a sad smile on his face.

"Gene! There's something bad is going to happening!" Mai said as she looked at Gene, worry and fright in her eyes.

"I know what is happening already. Darkness will try to strike on all the people that are living in the living world with their ghost powers. Mai, you and the rest of the SPR team must stop them for whatever means." Gene said in a warning tone.

"But Gene, what happens if there are too many? How can we handle them all?"

"The good spirits will fight as well. We have gathered together to par off the dark spirits. We just want you to either cleanse them or exorcise them if they cannot be cleansed. Some of the spirits that are in the dark side joined because they were confused. Others will have to be exorcised. However, the last spirit you must deal with will be the hardest all. That, is the leader of all of the dark spirits. All of the SPR team will have to work together to stop the boss spirit."

"What about Naru? Will he be safe?"

"Not quite but I'll protect him."

"Wait, how?"

"Spirits have way to do that in order to protect their loved ones." Gene smiled a bit less sad now."Wake up now, Mai." Then Mai closed her eyes.

Mai woke up to hearing a voice calling her name. It was Monk that was calling her name. She fluttered her eyes before opening them. She saw Ayako, Monk, John and Yasu all staring at her worriedly. Even Lin was staring as well. A blush came across her face when she saw that.

"Ah, at last the Sleeping Beauty is awake." Yasu said.

"Eh, hehe." Mai scratched the back of her head as she sat up and looked at everyone." I have a dream just now." All heads turned towards her. She then began to explained the dream, leaving the part about Gene out. Once she was done, everyone was shocked except Lin of course who sighed.

"Awww, man! I have to exorcise so many spirits?" Monk complained.

"And I don't want to do so much exorcism on this. It's too tiring." Ayako whined.

"Well, you don't have to considering how many times you failed on your exorcisms." Monk said at Ayako.

"Excuse me!?" Ayako's eye twitched in anger.

"Oh, sorry. Did I offend you? After all, that is the truth considering that a priestess like you can be so old!" Monk shot back and covered his head from the blow from Ayako.

"How dare you call me old! And a big fat monk like you can be as old as the Onaka tree!" Ayako shouted.

"How dare YOU call me old, you old hag!" Monk shouted and an argument started. Mai sighed at that.

"Stop with the arguments, the both of you. Lin is waiting." Mai said, hoping that would catch their attention. It did. They both immediately stopped their argument and turned to face Lin.

"We will have to listen to what Mai says in her dreams. That we need to cleanse and exorcise as many spirits as possible until we can draw out the main one that is controlling all of them in the first place." Lin sighed.

"I think we'll manage." John said with a smile on his face.

"We don't have a choice. If we don't destroy them when they come out, who knows what will happen to the entire world?"

"Mai has a point. We will put charms around the office so no spirit will attack our office. Ms. Masatzuki, can you do it?"

"Sure. I'll make some right away." Ayako went and began making charms for the office.

"Mai, can you sense any spirits right now?"

"I-I think there are a few outside but they are not daring to go near the office." Mai replied.

"Good. By the time it goes on full strike, then we'll be well protected by the charms."

"Will Naru come back?"

"I don't know. If he does, he'll be shocked by the activity happening around here." Lin sighed.

"I'm just worried for his safety, Lin. What happens if he dies from this?" Mai said, worry obviously in her tone of voice.

"Don't worry, Mai. Naru will survive." Lin reassured with a more confidence. Mai nodded as she felt a bit reassured even though she knew it from the start already. She saw Ayako had placed the charms around all around the office, even Lin and Naru's office. Once that was done, Mai leaned back on the sofa and sighed in relief.

WHOOOOOOOOOO!

A loud sound of many ghosts began swarming around the entire SPR area but never touching the office was coming from the outside. Mai's eyes widen as she began to panic.

"They have come!" Mai said out loud. The SPR members wasted no time. They rushed out of the office, closing the door behind them so the ghosts won't fly in. Before them was horrible. The scene showed dark spirits swirling around all the people and people screaming and running out on the streets due to so many ghosts around. Mai was horrified by the scene. Not to mention, a dark cloud had hovered over the entire area and the spirits were coming out from there. Mai was shocked on this.

"Mai!" Lin shouted at her over the noise of the ghosts.

"U-Uh, right!" Mai nodded then turned towards the ghosts."Please, all of you! Your loved ones are no longer around here anymore! They have gone to heaven and moved on! You need to stop what your are doing and go to heaven to meet your loved ones again! Please, stop this chaos!" A golden light had began radiate on some of the ghosts and they left as well. A minute later, more radiated in gold and left. However, the rest didn't work. Mai knew it was time to exorcise considering they had began to grow even more violent than once before.

"I think we need to exorcise them!" Mai said as a spirit passed through her causing her to groan in pain.

"Mai! Are you alright?" Monk asked, looking at her.

"Y-Yeah, just a spirit passed through me. I-It didn't go to the office though, luckily." Mai replied and got up and they ran to the streets where the swarm of spirits were the most. Monk began to do his chant while John began to do his exorcism. Ayako had began to use the nine cuts to fight off the ghosts. Mai also began to use it as well. She was determined to save Tokyo from the chaos. Lin had whistled and his shiki came and began to attack the other ghosts as well under Lin's command. She hoped this would be okay.

**Meanwhile, back in the Spiritual Realm...**

"Sir, we began to start the unleashing of spirits. The weaker ones first, stronger ones are after." Came one of his servants.

"Good. It would seem that that damn SPR team are doing their battle against them. I wonder how long they will last. Hehe." The dark figure smirked.

"I don't know but I know the good spirits are starting to battle as well."

"Ugh, I know they will come around. Have you send them to be eliminated?"

"Yes, sir but they destroyed our troops thus far."

"Send more then!"

"Sir, it is impossible considering how powerful the good spirits can be."

"I told you: Send more! Get to it already!"

"Yes sir." Then the servant left to do his task. The dark figure continued watching, despise on his face. Apparently the SPR team were not to be underestimated. They have brought down so many of the weaker spirits within a blow of their chants and other powers. He knew they would need more of a challenge. Perhaps the stronger spirits are needed. He smirked. He would love to see a challenge anyway. He wanted to see how long does his minions fought until his strongest of his members and him appear. He decided to expand the dark cloud to be bigger. It didn't work though.

He gritted his teeth. Damn good spirits. They are powerful enough to contain the area until they are finished with eliminating all the ghosts. Who is the leader behind this? He tried to find it but he couldn't. In fact, it was hidden very well. Clever. He would find out soon anyway.

"Banka!" He shouted.

"Yes, sir?"

Send the stronger troops towards that area."

"Yes, sir." Then, Banka left. He watched on, knowing this would be the more of the fun. Hehe.

**Tokyo, Japan **

**Tokyo Airport station **

**11:00am (Naru's POV) **

Naru walked out of the terminal station and into the general waiting area of the airport. Lin wasn't there. What? What is going on? He sensed something wasn't right. He knew Lin wouldn't leave him here to wait. He told him specifically on the phone to pick him up at 11:00am sharp. Wait, he forgot to call him. Damn. He mentally slapped himself for being so stupid for not telling his bodyguard to pick him up. Looks like he needs to go taxi. He sighed and walked out and called a taxi. The taxi then began to drive him back to Shibuya neighborhood where he currently resided.

Naru watched the outside from where he was seated as he had a bored look on his face. He remembered what the conversation with his father when he accepted the company to go international.

_-Flashback-_

_"Oliver dear, come here." His father said gesturing him. Naru walked towards his father with a hard expression his face. _

_"What is it?" He asked, folding his hands together and placing them on his lap. _

_"I have made my decision. I will allow your company to go international. On one condition." _

_"I am listening." _

_"To not tell about the real SPR company that has developed here in Britain. I would like it if you don't ever take cases here that is happening in England. Got it?" _

_"Yes, father. That is understandable." _

_"Good. Now, go on. Call the International World Association and tell them you accepted this request." _

_"That is what I shall do." Naru nodded and got up and dialed the number to the International World Association and told them that he accepted it. _

_-End of Flashback- _

The taxi driver halted the car. Naru began to grew annoyed at the driver stopping all of a sudden.

"Sir, I paid you to drive, not to stop." Naru said, his tone annoyed.

"B-But, Mr. Shibuya, I can't go on any further. All the cars stopped here." The taxi driver told him.

"What happened?"

"I-I don't know, Mr. Shibuya sir..." Naru frowned and got out of the car, and looked at the situation. Before him was a dark cloud hovering exactly where his neighborhood was, which made him widen his eyes slightly before narrowing them. He went to the trunk of the taxi and grabbed his luggage and began to walk towards the place, leaving the taxi driver shocked.

Naru managed to get close enough to see the situation when a police officer stopped him.

"Sir, you cannot pass here. There has been reported danger in this part of the area of Tokyo." The officer said.

"My name is Kazuya Shibuya and that is exactly why I am here to see the situation that is going on there. Now, move." Naru said, his eyes glaring at the officer.

"B-But..."

"Move. Now. Or I'll do more than just damage your brain." Naru said in a threatening tone. The officer quickly stepped aside and Naru walked on, until a swarm of spirits began trying to attack them. Naru just glared at them and continued walking on, ignoring them. Apparently, they didn't attack him. He walked on until he got to his apartment and put his luggage down. Then, as quickly as he walked inside his apartment, he walked out, knowing that he will have to find Lin and the others. He need to know the full situation.

He walked on until he saw Lin and his shiki battling a bunch of ghosts and the rest of the SPR members (Besides Masako) had fought off the ghosts. Mai seemed to do fine as well until a metal pole began to land towards her. Mai screamed as Naru panicked. No! He won't let her die like that! Naru ran towards Mai and pushed her away, just in time when the pole landed, and inches away from where he landed. He looked at Mai who had closed her eyes in fear.

When she opened her eyes, she was in shock as she said,"Naru!"

"Are you alright?" Naru immediately asked, hoping she wasn't hurt.

"Y-Yeah. You came back!" He can tell she was relieved that he was back. Naru sighed as he got up where then all the SPR members had stopped reciting and looked at Naru. Lin's shiki was still attacking, acting as a defense to the team.

"Naru!" Everyone except Lin and Mai said with surprise.

"What happened here? Lin." He asked, turning his attention towards Lin.

"The spirits began attacking. It was Mai that warned us first hand so we made charms around our office so it would remain safe." Lin explained."More or less, I am relieved that you are back."

"What is the cause of this?" Naru asked ignoring Lin's last statement as a spirit began fly towards him. Mai did the nine cuts, destroying it.

"I don't know. We haven't found the true boss yet. Mai told us in her dream that there was a big boss spirit that controls all of them." Monk replied, frowning as he chanted on a charging spirit.

"Naru, you need to be protected. You don't know how to destroy those spirits." Mai pointed out.

"Mai, I'll manage fine." Naru crossed his arms instinctively,"Just continue on." Naru actually was planning on using Qidong on the big boss spirit since he knew that Lin and the others won't be able to destroy it. It was the only way, anyway. Lin would be mad at him after this though. He didn't care. He would do what it takes to protect Mai and SPR office as well as the members.

_Spirits attacking and everything going beserk, what will happen then? Find out in the next chapter... _

* * *

Dear Readers,

Chapter done! I fast forwarded this story to three years after where now Shibuya was attacked by many spirits. SPR is currently fighting off the spirits. Naru came back and is out to battle against the big boss. Will he do it? We shall see in the next chapter! Reviews and comments are always appreciated!

Update soon!

Icestar123


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan **

**12:00pm (Naru's POV) **

Naru continued watching them perform the exorcisms, each getting more and more intense every time. The spirits they attack were a whole lot stronger than before and sometimes Lin's shiki cannot fully take down it. He wondered vaguely if it is necessary that the shiki would be able to attack it down easily. Most of the weaker ones were gone, leaving only the stronger ones in the mist and now attacking them with flying objects. They had to keep dodging the throwing objects and sometimes Naru had to push Mai out of the way in order to not have her been crushed by the heavy object.

It took a whole lot longer to exorcise the spirits one by one. In fact, it was quite annoying for Naru's part. Still, he knew they were doing their job and trying their best to protect against the neighboring area. Something that wasn't expected. However, the SPR members had to spread out in order to attack the other spirits since the spirits were forcing them to. It odd how that is. It left Mai, Lin and Naru there while the rest were in quite a distance to reach them away from being rescued. Still, Lin and Mai were doing fine on the spirits.

The one thing that Naru didn't expect was when Lin got separated from them as well due to a spirit that was somewhat distracting them. That ticked Naru off a bit. He glared at the spirit with burning anger and annoyance but the spirit didn't seem to care and shifted Lin away from a considerable amount of distance away. Great, now Naru had to deal with Mai who was the youngest and the easiest to be targeted at. He just hoped that the boss spirit is not going to be appear soon.

An hour passed and Naru began to feel hungry. Yet, he knew they cannot rest due to the spirits constantly attacking. So, he had no alternative but to stay in Mai's side in case something has gone wrong or Mai was about to be hurt. Mai had managed to get rid of the spirit before her completely and she was sighing due to so many exorcisms.

"I can't take it anymore, Naru. Too many spirits. Also, I'm hungry." Mai complained, looking up at him in a worried way.

"We all are I'm sure but we need to be prepared for what was to come." Naru sighed, looking at the now empty place. The rest of the members had came back and now were surrounding him almost like a protective circle. The dark cloud still hovered over Shibuya neighborhood and that worried Naru quite a bit though he didn't show it in his expression. The feeling of something powerful popping out was the very good possibility of that now.

"Naru, can't we go back into the office to eat something at least?" Monk whined, looking at him.

"No, it's too dangerous to go back. If we left our eyes on what is to come, we cannot stop it in time." Naru replied, his reply serious and a bit too sharp.

"Alright, whatever you say." Monk mumbled.

"Naru!" Mai gave a glare at Naru. Naru sighed as he looked at the empty street where the spirits strangely seemed not present. He knew if he and the rest of the SPR team left to eat, they would bond to not be able to stop that big boss spirit. Naru didn't want that. Then, he decided on something.

"You are free to leave as you wish. Me, Lin and Mai will be staying here to battle the remaining spirit." Naru said in a monotone voice.

"No, we will stay." Monk said firmly this time.

"Yeah, we cannot leave you here in the dark." John agreed.

"I guess I'll stick around then." Ayako said, looking at her nails. Naru sighed. He knew he'll count on them for their support. He needed it anyway. He was worried if they don't help him on defeating the spirit, they might not be able to save Tokyo and the beyond.

**Meanwhile at the Spiritual Realm... **

"Grrrr! Those bloody SPR team has defeated my precious troops!" The dark figure slammed his face against the table, growling in frustration.

"Sir, what do we do?" Asked the servant, Banka.

"We will have no choice but to attack them. They cannot overwhelm our power." The dark figure replied, smirking slightly.

"Perhaps." Banka said in a thinking pose.

"How dare you question my decisions!" The dark figure thumped his fist onto the table, causing the entire place to tremble in his anger. His servant, Banka shivered as he shrank back a bit from the boss's anger. No one has ever dare to judge his decisions, even Banka but now Banka was questioning him. He was angered and frustrated by this. It just was so annoying to hear that his dear trustful servant would turn towards him and question him. He growled and grabbed the assistant by the neck, hauling him up.

"Don't you dare break the faith in between us ever, Banka! Do you hear me!?" The dark figure screeched, causing everything to shake even more violently than before.

"Y-Yes...sir..." The servant gasped as he struggled to talk and breathe. With a loud snort, he dropped the servant on the ground and turned back to the black orb. By then, the SPR members were still hanging around, ready for any sort of attack that might occur around here. He hoped that his powers would scare them off.

"Let us go now, Banka." He said in a crooning voice.

"Yes, sir." The man replied who had regained his breath from being choked by the dark figure. The dark figure chuckled darkly. Soon, very soon those pathetic humans shall know the real suffering of being tormented and under slaved by them. It was going to be the best he had ever tasted and ever experienced, ever.

**And back to the human world where the good spirits are protecting the humans... **

Gene looked at the world before him in the floating area. So, far, so good. The good spirits have protected the world from spreading the evilness any further. He knew the leader of the good spirits had a goodwill to bring us to protect them. He was next to his brother of course and protecting him. He knew that eventually that dark boss spirit will come towards them and will take them on full head. He didn't mind though. He was dead after all. All he cared about is to ensure his brother's safety. Yes, that was it. Just ensure his brother's safety.

He looked at his brother who had his hard expression on his eyes. It had been awhile since he last saw his brother and this was just a good thing that he can see him again before he went back to the spiritual realm, where all the good spirits reside. His brother was still the same as ever. Cold-heart, emotionless and never willing to express how he truly feels towards other people. Many people would just interpret him as a mean and horrible guy. He was actually not due to the many pains he took in his past.

"Noll, I will make sure that he will not harm you." Gene said out loud, though he knew he wouldn't hear it,"After all, I know what you are planning on next. Please, I just don't want to see my dead brother roaming around the Earth with me."

Gene knew he didn't want to see that happening towards his brother ever. It was not him at all to be like that. If only if Noll would know that he was still watching over his younger brother and that he is desperately trying to find him, he wouldn't be so much as a cold heart towards people than he is now. Still, typical Noll.

He turned around towards the dark cloud. He felt something inside of him twist in fear and worry. What was wrong? Why did he feel this way? Then, he knew. He was coming. Coming to finish off the SPR members and have the world his. Soon, he'll take over all the other good spirits if he defeated the SPR. Gene didn't want that to happen. He'll make sure to remain his brother alive no matter what the cost.

Then, the place began to darken ever more than ever and Gene felt himself wanting to fade away from all this. However, he cannot. He must remain strong no matter what happens. The good spirits, he can tell were holding their ground as well. Then, a huge, dark figure appeared from the clouds, and a face was there. It was a face of a young man and his eyes were blood-lust red and he had an evil, ghoulish grin on his hideous face. Gene had to grimace from the scene before him. He hoped Noll would handle this one.

"Please, Noll. Just do what needs to be done." Gene whispered.

**Back to Naru... **

Naru felt the air around them began to grew thicker and more dense than before. The place also began to darken considerably, all the street lights flickering on and off at will. Naru knew about one thing: That dark boss spirit was going to come out. Naru resisted the urge to flinch and tremble on the thought of it. Wait, why is he fearing? He shouldn't show any at all. He was Naru, after all. He must remain brave and strong no matter the situation. Yes, it might be creepy to see that, but he knew that he would destroy it with the hand of his powers.

Beside him, he saw Mai shiver and whimper in fear. Naru glanced at Mai on the side and sighed at her. She wasn't the best at these situations like this. He just know that she would just freak out and faint upon seeing the scene before her and that dark spirit. Let's just hope that Naru would end this quickly. He hated to see things go from bad to worse.

"N-Naru...He's coming..." Mai said quietly.

"Don't worry, Mai. Just stay calm and stay beside me at all times." Naru said in a firm tone, his eyes on the dark cloud. Eventually, the dark figure began to come out from the cloud, the red blood-lust eyes staring at the group and an evil grin was on his ghoulish face. Mai covered her mouth then and wanted to scream. That, is what worried Naru. He took her hand and held it.

"It's alright, just stay calm." Naru said in a reassuring tone. He then went to glare at the dark figure, as it came out full form and flipping over and landing right in front of them, still grinning evilly.

"Welcome to where your place of doom will soon fall." Said the dark figure. All the members had glares on them. The dark figure continued anyway,"As you see, you have so distastefully destroyed my troops, leaving me empty handed and only left to fight. I'll be looking forward to seeing how well you will coop." The dark figure gave a grin as his hand launched towards Lin. Lin's shiki charged at the large hand but was defeated easily. However, something stopped the dark figure as he growled in pain.

"Damn, you and your forces are not making this any easier." the dark figure growled then turned to a smirk,"Fair enough. Now time for some fun." It wasn't long before all the members were pushed back. Much to everyone and the dark figure's surprise, Naru remained in his place. Wait, what? How did he manage to stay in one place without that force pushing him? He was surprised himself but he didn't show it one bit since he wanted to show that he was not to be messed with. Naru wondered if some good spirit was protecting him.

"How can you stay in one place when I used all my power to push them back?" The dark figure asked, surprised.

"I am not to be messed with." Naru answered calmly, and a bunch of shocked eyes stared at Naru.

"Grrr...Your more powerful than I thought. Perhaps a battle is necessary?" The dark figure smirked.

"It would be pointless to do one since you are nothing but a weakling." Naru replied, closing his eyes. He was ready to use qidong since it was the only way to destroy the spirit.

"What did you just say to me!?" The spirit bellowed out in anger."Did you just call me a weakling!?" The dark spirit was clearly pissed by that statement alone.

"Isn't it the right word to describe you?" Naru smirked slightly.

"You shall pay, human!" The dark figure growled and charged at Naru but was thrown back slightly. Naru remained on his calm face as he watched with a slight amusement on his face. he then knew he must use qidong and quickly too. With a deep breath, he stared intensely at the dark figure as he began to build up his power. The air around them began to pressure more, almost nearing impossible to breathe if someone were to stand near him. He continued gathering as his body was now full to static electricity. He was ready to use his power then. With great focus and concentration towards the dark figure, he threw a great turmoil of power towards the dark figure.

He faintly heard Lin and Mai in the background call his name to stop. Naru paid no attention as he unleased his full power towards the dark figure. He heard the dark figure scream in shock and anger mixed with fear as well as the fire turmoil stuck the dark figure, ultimately destroying him completely and ending the chaos. The dark cloud disappeared and it was no more. Naru went back to normal as he felt the want to faint. Still, he didn't want to just yet. He had something to confess.

Turning towards Mai, he looked at her and slightly gestured her to come towards him. Mai nodded at him and walked towards him, worry obviously in her eyes. Naru waited for her, and his want to faint grew more and more intense each minute. No, he mustn't faint just yet! He still needs to hold the will to remain conscious until he told her his confession. Once Mai got towards him, he looked at Mai with a look on his face that was serious yet there was a hidden meaning towards it.

"Mai, I have something to tell you." Naru finally began.

"Yes, Naru? Come to think of it, I have something to tell you as well." Mai smiled,"But you first."

"Mai, I-" But before he could finish, he collapsed to the ground, and his vision began to fade slowly. He was fighting as he heard Lin cries from the background. His eyes was still locked onto Mai as he was forcing himself to focus on them. He made a slight gesture to come closer to listen. He saw Mai come close enough to listen to what he said. Lin had held onto him slightly but it was vague considering he was still barely unable to hold onto his consciousness.

"I...love...you." He finally said but it was barely a whisper. Mai could hear it as her eyes widen and her face blushed. Then, he cannot hold it no more. He slipped into unconsciousness.

**Shibuya, Tokyo **

**2:00pm (Mai's POV) **

Mai saw her favorite boss hit the ground when he was about to tell her something. Mai's eyes widen in shock and surprise as she let out a cry,"Naru!" As well as the rest of the SPR members hearing that as well. Lin was the first to hold him up. Mai knelt beside him her eyes worried. Luckily Naru's eyes were still open as he was gesturing her to come closer. Mai leaned closer until they can hear and smell each other's breaths. Then, he said the most shocking thing that was to Mai's ears.

"I...love...you." He said it in barely a whisper. It was so quiet that only Mai could hear it. Her eyes widen and her face blushed light pink. Never she thought her favorite narcissist boss would actually have feelings for her. Then, she can no longer felt him awake. Mai looked at him and saw that he was unconscious. Mai, panicked immediately and went to check his pulse and breathing. He wasn't breathing and his pulse was awfully weak, near dying. Mai looked at Lin in worry.

"Please, save him!" Mai said.

"Call an ambulance, Mai. I'll perform CPR on him." Lin reassured. Mai nodded quickly and ran to to the office to use the phone to call the ambulance. She dialed the number quickly as her fingers would go and waited. Soon, a voice on the other line spoke.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Came a man's voice.

"Sir, my boss has passed out and he cannot breathe and his pulse is weakening! You must bring him to the hospital!" Mai said on the phone.

"Name?"

"Kazuya Shibuya." Mai quickly replied.

"Where is it?"

"Shibuya, Tokyo."

"We are going to be there in a minute." The man replied and hung up. Mai hung up as well and rushed out of the office where she saw Lin performing CPR. She rushed to his side and stopped, her panic still not over.

"I called the ambulance. They would be here in a minute." Mai quickly replied. Lin nodded and continued performing CPR. The rest of the members watched, worried sick for Naru. Soon after, the ambulance came and went to take him into the hospital care. Mai climbed into the ambulance and sat next to Naru, her eyes worried for him. Lin had climbed in as well.

"Call us if he wakes up, okay?" Came Monk who was standing outside.

"We will." Mai reassured with a small sad smile. Soon, the ambulance closed and it began moving towards the nearest hospital. Mai held onto Naru's hand and looked at him, worried. She hoped that everything is going to be okay for him when he wakes up. She looked at Lin who had a worried look on his face before she turned to look back at her boss.

_Naru passed out after he used qidong. Will he ever wake up? Read on to find out... _

* * *

Dear Readers,

I finished another chapter! Yay! I hope you like this chapter I made. It is more of a touching with Mai and Naru than before since Naru is always looking there to save her and to of course save the place he was currently residing. He would do whatever it takes too! And finally! Naru confesses his love towards Mai! Yay! Anyway, review and comment! Always appreciated!

Update soon!

Icestar123


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Likodo Tokyo Hospital **

**Naru's Dream **

Naru opened his eyes and blinked twice. Before him was the old garden where he and Gene used to play in. He realized then where he was. He was in the home where he grew up. He walked around the place, trying to decide and where he would need to go. This was rare that Naru would dream something like this. Why is he dreaming this anyway? He just didn't know the purposed reason why. He felt someone tap his shoulder. Naru turned around and his eyes widen. Before him was his own brother Gene. How did he find him? He didn't know.

"Gene?" Naru spoke quietly but in a firm tone.

"Noll." His brother replied to him with a smile on his face.

"Why are you here?" Naru asked, his mask back on already.

"Awww, don't you miss your dear brother? That just hurts so bad." Gene teased him. Naru glared at his brother.

"I do now tell me what you are truly here for other than seeing each other again." Naru said, his tone obviously annoyed by his brother's teasing.

"So overly sensitive." His brother smirked but Naru just glared at him again."I'm here because I can finally talk to you again through our connection. That dark boss spirit you destroyed? He prevented me from getting any connection to you thus I cannot reach you ever. Now that he is gone forever, I can talk to you whenever you please."

"I see." Naru shifted his look away from Gene to look into the darkness."I'm glad to talk with you through our connection even though you are already dead. I have missed you terribly."

"I missed you too. Hehe, in fact, I'm glad that you finally saw through your love with Mai." His brother smiled then he began teasing him again,"It's so sweet that you will say something like that, Noll as much of a hard person like you are."

"Gene..." Naru growled slightly, annoyed by his brother.

"Oh, you are being sensitive again. How touche." His brother grinned at him. Naru gave a glare at his brother. He would tease him to no end. Sighing, he decided to speak again.

"I wonder if I should find your body." Naru muttered rather quietly.

"What's wrong? Afraid that once you find my body I will run away again?" Again, his brother teased him. Naru glared at his brother.

"So, if I find your body, you won't leave? Is that what you are implying?" The edge of his voice sounded like near snapping.

"Even if I do leave, we can still talk to each other through our connection. Don't worry about that. I can do it as long as you are not dead." Gene reassured him. Naru sighed in relief. He was glad.

"Should I tell Lin about this?"

"It would be for the best. Tell Mai about this too." Gene said.

"Why?"

"You will know soon Noll. She isn't the only one that has things to tell you about."

"Guess not." Naru sighed then realized he probably needed to leave again."I think I need to go."

"Talk to you later. If you stare at the mirror, I'll bond to appear there for a nice chat." His brother grinned as he and the scene of the garden began fading away. Naru nodded as he was a bit overcome with emotion. He would able to speak with his brother again. What a relief. Not to mention, he was glad to have his brother to be with him. He was no longer lonely. Okay, well he has Mai and Lin as well but still it was his brother. Eventually, Naru closed his eyes.

"Is he awake yet?" Came one voice and he immediately recognized as Mai.

"I don't think so but his brain activity is high. I wonder what is going through his mind?" The next voice was Lin's.

"Hey! It went back to normal. He bond to wake up any moment now." Mai exclaimed with excitement.

"Let's hope so. The doctor said he is recovering slower than what normally would." Lin voice sounded like worried."And it has been two weeks." Though Naru was only conscious enough that he can hear the conversation, that shocked him. Two weeks!? How the hell did he stayed unconscious for two weeks!? What is going on with this!? Naru wanted to boot up from his bed and try to get the grip of the situation. However, he cannot considering that he was still unconscious.

Eventually, he began to be fully conscious. The stirring of his body and the soft breathing turned to a more normal breathing. He was beginning to get his other senses back to full conscious mode. He was glad for that since he hated to be unconscious for so long. He squeezed his eyes a bit before fully opening them only to met a pair of brown eyes staring worriedly at him. It was Mai.

"Naru! Your awake!" Mai said, relief in her voice. He realized that Mai's face was too close to him so he decided to comment on that.

"Mai, you are too close." Naru said in a dull voice. Mai blinked and realized that as well and let out a squeak and blush bright red. Naru smirked slightly as he sat up from his bed, with the help of Lin.

"N-Naru! I was just worried sick for you!" Mai said, huffing as she crossed her arms, her blush still there."You don't have to be so narcissistic!"

"People do need their privacy, Mai. It's normal that I would say something along those lines. Unless you think that I'm a little too 'good' for you." He smirked slightly again.

"N-Naru!" Mai's blush went even deeper red. Naru just watched with amusement. Suddenly, Mai's blush was gone and replaced with an expression that told him that she had something to say."Oh, that reminds me. I have something to tell you."

"Speak." Naru said like a command. So, Mai began to tell her about the dream where she talked to Gene and she first thought it was Naru. Eventually, she discovered that it was Gene, his brother. She went on to tell him that Gene mostly guided her to things that are relevant to the case and if something bad were to happen. Naru listened of course but he was a bit surprised that Gene had made contact with her first. Interesting.

"And that's how I knew that the Naru in my dreams was actually your brother Gene." She concluded.

"Mai." He said, his face now a bit more open."I had a dream during my sleep in the hospital. Gene was talking to me. He told me that I can communicate with him now through our connection. He just told me to say that to you and Lin." He nodded at him. Lin gave a nod as well, not fazed by what he said. Typical.

"Connection? What is that supposed to mean?" Mai was confused.

"Naru had this sort of connection towards his brother. I don't understand exactly how it works but when his brother was still alive, he used it to have his brother amplify his power and him amplify his power and send it back to him until it was powerful enough to use for many purposes. Their connection is close as you can see." Lin was the one who explained it.

"Wait, then why do I have a feeling that there is a missing piece to the puzzle?" Mai frowned on that.

"Is this your institution again?" Naru asked, watching her.

"Yeah. It seems that your history is more than what I would expect." Mai said quietly, fiddling around with her fingers.

"You are correct. I guess it won't hurt to tell you about it now. Just promise me one thing and really promise it." Naru said, his eyes now stern.

"I will, just for you." Mai said with a smile,"Besides, I'm sure your personal information is more precious than diamonds. But," Mai gave her serious expression,"I won't deny that I would use it against you if you don't listen to certain things I say."

Naru sighed."Fine just don't really say it out."

"You got it!" Mai gave a beaming smile,"Now, I'll let you talk."

So, Naru explained about his true life and how his real name is actually Oliver Davis and the famed psychological researcher in England. He and his brother were adapted by the Davises' and they lived in England and was raised to know about the paranormal and psychic powers of many levels. He had graduated high school and collage at a young age before his brother died. When he died, he had came here to Japan in hopes to finding his body. He didn't want to have attention around him since he was famed so he disguised himself as Kazuya Shibuya and worked at the Shibuya Psychic Research, short for SPR. The SPR was actually really a company in England known as the Society of Psychic Research. He changed it so no suspicions would arise. Once he found his body, he'll go back to England prepare and attend his funeral. However, he'll still continue to run SPR in Japan.

Once he was done with his explanation, he let it sink in. He couldn't believe that he would expose it towards his assistant. Then again, she would have to know about it eventually. Then, the silence broke.

"Oh, man! I can't believe that you are actually the famed Oliver Davis!" Mai said, squealing slightly,"Oh...Now what do I do? Should I continue calling you Naru or should I now call your Oliver? In private of course."

"You can call me either. Naru is actually the Japanese sound for Noll. That is my nickname. Gene is short of Eugene for my brother." Naru said, slowly developing back to his bad mood. He felt half bad, half glad that he destroyed the spirit. Bad because he annoyed Lin again and glad because he can talk to his brother again. Still, either way was what still made him into bad mood mode.

"Okay, then I'll call your Noll when in private!" Mai finally made her decision. Naru just nodded and looked at Lin.

"Lin, hand me my book." He said, his voice already dull and mask back on. He was in bad mood mode already now."Mai, tea." He took the book Lin handed to him and opened it and began writing something in it. Mai had went to make the tea for him.

"Oliver, should I tell the others that you are awake?" Lin asked, though his bodyguard would rarely use his nickname. That was fine.

"Do what you please." Naru replied, now not looking up from his black book, his pen continued moving,"I'll like to get out of the hospital tomorrow."

"Oliver, you know that won't be good for you!" Lin said, standing up from his chair, causing a look from Mai,"You used Qidong and your body is still recovering! No, I won't allow you to get out of the hospital until you health is fully recovered! What happens if your parents knew about this?!"

Naru gave a glare at Lin that clearly meant to not do it. Both had a glaring contest for about two minutes. Finally, Naru sighed and gave in."Fine." And he went back to writing in his black book. He felt like he was being babysitted on. That annoyed Naru. He hated to have people to look down upon him like a child when clearly he can take care for himself. Mai by then had handed him the tea for which he sipped on it, slowly calming down from him and Lin's argument.

Half an hour passed and soon he saw voices from outside. The door opened and it revealed Masako, Ayako, Monk and John and they were talking in excited tones. Then, they stopped and turn to look at Naru, all of them had grins on their faces. Well, except Masako who had a smile on her face. He sighed in annoyance due to the noise.

"Naru, your awake!" Monk grinned as he spoke first.

"We were worried that you will never awake. Lin told us on the other phone that you weren't awake yet at week ago!" Ayako spoke next.

"Glad that you are fine." John smiled and gave a nod.

"I am glad you a faring well, Naru." Masako gave her way of greeting. Naru just sighed and continued on, ignoring the noise around him after he got the greeting. He then heard Ayako and Monk got into another argument. That annoyed Naru a lot so he decided to speak up.

"If you are willing to argue here, then argue outside. This is not a place to socialize." Naru said, his tone annoyed but it was hidden by a bit.

"Aww, come on Naru! Kicking us out already? That's a new one." Monk said who had broke the argument."Me and this little old priestess are just have a friendly conversation."

"Who are you calling old!?" Ayako glared at Monk and slapped him on the head.

"Watch it, woman! My head can only take so much of your assaults!" Monk shot back, glaring.

"You don't even have a head!" Ayako shot back and they began arguing again. Naru sighed in exasperation. Breaking up their argument wasn't an easy thing so he decided to ignore it again. Suddenly, Lin leaned over to him to speak with him.

"Naru, I think you should tell everyone of your confession." Lin said.

"What are you getting at?"

"I just want you to let them know that's all. They are there whenever times are tough or through cases."

"This is pointless, Lin."

"It is not. Besides, aren't you going to ask Mai out sometime?"

"I might but not in front of the rest of SPR."

"Naru, I know you like her but it doesn't mean you can't tell them. It's not a secret. They bond to know it sooner or later." Lin pointed out. Naru sighed. Lin was right They will know soon enough.

"No." Naru said simply and that was that. He didn't want to tell them that yet. Still, he'll ask Mai out. Sooner or later, the members will discover themselves but right now is not the perfect time for that. He just wanted to have only Mai and Lin know. Apparently, he had found out right before he went unconscious that Lin had known about what he said out loud.

Lin just sighed at him before he continued typing on the computer. He just continued writing on his book. He was secretly glad that he had so many people around him to support him to the very end even when at times they let him down. He had gained enough of their trust that they would do what he says without fail. So, he just allow the sound of the company to continue. It was his enjoyment.

_The End._

* * *

Dear Readers,

Alright, this last chapter is up! Unfortunately, this is the end of my story for this. I have no more ideas on how to continue on with this story so I apologize to all who are really into my story, especially those who gave me some ideas on getting this story more developed! I will write more Ghost Hunt stories however since I am beginning to develop more ideas for another story I am planning to write. There is a possibility that I might do a sequel for this story. If you really want me to, review on this and give me ideas on how to continue it. I hope I'll see you all soon!

Icestar123


End file.
